SAILOR MOON: DESTINY
by chikita22bkou
Summary: TRADUCCION DE SAILOR MOON: DESTINY EN ESPAÑOL. SERENA SE ENFRENTA A NUEVOS ENEMIGOS. EL FUTURO PODRIA TOMAR GRANDES CAMBIOS. ESTARA SEIYA INCLUIDO EN ESTE CAMBIO. MI PRIMERA HISTORIA
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes originales son creación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia y otros personajes son SailorXStar, yo solo la estoy tarduciendo con su permiso. Para mayor comodidad he mantenido los nombres y los poderes originales.

**Prólogo **

Sailor Galaxia y Sailor Moon flotaban. Semillas estelares de todo el universo las rodeaban. "Gracias Sailor Moon. Tu hermoso resplandor hizo brillar a la Vía Láctea, ¿verdad? Es muy cálido y lleno de bondad". Una mirada de preocupación cruzaba su rostro. "¿crees que es luz haya hecho desparecer al terrible caos?

"No lo sé. Supongo que ha regresado a su lugar de origen". Sailor Moon contestó, viendo hacia arriba igual que Galaxia.

" ¿A su lugar de origen?" Galaxia preguntó.

"Si, dentro de los corazones de las personas". Sailor Moon contestó.

"Entonces volverá…" Galaxia comenzó a pensar pero Sailor Moon interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¡Sigamos creyendo en todas las personas de este mundo que tanto nos gusta!" Dijo ella. Galaxia miraba hacia arriba. "No te preocupes, todo estará bien, porque la luz de la esperanza también se encuentra en sus corazones". La sonrisa de Sailor Moon hizo que también lo hiciera.

"Eres una mujer muy fuerte. Te admiro. Pero, todo el daño que he hecho a costado la vida de muchas personas". Los ojos de Galaxia se llenaron de culpa.

"Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo. Nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a empezar. Sailor Moon abrió sus brazos. "Vamos, enséñales el camino a todas esa semillas estelares para que no se pierdan".

Galaxia sonrió nuevamente. "Gracias Sailor Moon". Así ella y las semillas estelares subieron al cielo como luces brillantes. La imagen desapareció. El cristal quedaba vacio otra vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ni siquiera Caos pudo vencer a Sailor Moon. Es realmente una fuerza a quien considerar". Una misteriosa voz comentó.

"Efectivamente". Otra respondió. "Nenkanigen-sama, ¿está seguro que deberíamos atacar la Tierra? ¿Tenemos la posibilidad de derrotar a tan poderoso enemigo?"

Una profunda, resonante voz se escuchó en la obscuridad. "Tenemos que atacar la Tierra. Tengo que vengarme de ese planeta y esas dos personas quienes arruinaron mis oportunidades de convertirme en rey". Una mano se agitó y el cristal mostró otra área en la misma escena. Tres senshi con uniforme negro rodeaban a una princesa pelirroja.

"Ella es la que se tratara la venganza. Aquí esta otro". Agito la mano de nuevo para mostrar a Sailor Moon aferrarse a una figura principesca.

La voz rió malévolamente. "El universo estará bajo mi control". La risa continuó y los otros dos se sumaron a ella.

En algún lugar del Espacio- Tiempo Continium, algo cambió, la apertura de una brecha en la línea del tiempo dando lugar a futuros alternos.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenedores en la línea del tiempo: el futuro incierto de Usagi

"Usagi-chan!!!! ¡Apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela!!"

Todavía agotada, corrí por las escaleras y tomé mi almuerzo de la mesa en la cocina. Camino a la puerta, puse mis zapatos y tomé mi maletín. Afuera de mi puerta está Minako, golpeando el piso impacientemente con su pie.

"¿Podrías ir más lento? Anda, antes de que se haga más tarde". Y comenzamos a correr.

Mi nombre es Tsukino Serena, tengo 17 años casi 18. Hoy es mi último día de clases de preparatoria y mi día de graduación. Pronto, mi destinado futuro se hará realidad. Pronto, me convertiré en la reina del mundo.

Algo que nadie sabe más que mis amigas más cercanas, es que alguna vez fuí la Princesa del Reino de la Luna durante el Milenio de Plata. Cuando el reino de la Luna fue destruido por el Negaverso, la reina de la luna, reina Serenity, nos envió a todos a la Tierra para renacer en un futuro donde pudiéramos vivir en paz.

Desafortunadamente, el Negaverso también renació y comenzó a atacar a la gente de la Tierra. Fue cuando conocí a mi destino y me convertí en Sailor Moon, agente y defensora del amor y la justicia.

Minako es una sailor senshi también: Sailor Venus. En verdad, todas mis amigas son sailor senshi. Protegemos a la Tierra del mal y así en convertirse en el futuro Tokio de Cristal, donde me convertiré en Neo Reina Serenity. Es mucha responsabilidad saber que ese futuro esta sobre tus hombros, pero me puedo encargar de eso.

Me tropecé con un hoyo en la banqueta y volé hacia Minako quien también voló hacia los brazos de alguien. Bueno… espero que pueda con el futuro. Me levanté rápidamente y vi a Yaten quien sostenía a Minako.

"¡Oh Yate-kun! ¡Me salvaste!" Minako lanzó sus brazos alrededor de el.

"¡Quítate! Y no te acostumbres. Fué solo un accidente!" Yaten la empujó y ella enfureció.

"Ohaiyo, Yaten-kun, Taiki=san. Dónde esta…" comencé a decir, pero entonces una voz se escuchó detrás de nosotros.

"Oi, Odango!"

"¿Algún día te dejara de llamar de esa manera? Preguntó Minako.

"Está bien. No me importa". Seiya llegó corriendo y se detuvo en frente de mí. Se inclinó y puso sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeando. Miró hacia mí y me dió esa sonrisa que solo tiene guardada para mí.

"Lo siento. Estoy tarde. Vamos. Hay que irnos antes de que nos den detención en el último día de de clases". Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo. Seiya puso un brazo sobre mi hombro, algo que hace digamos, todos los días. Minako me miró y sonrió un poquito. Le di una mirada confusa y ella solo sacudió la cabeza y rodo sus ojos.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten son también senshis de otro planeta: Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer respectivamente.

Un par de años atrás, cuando nos enfrentamos a Galaxia y las Animametes, los tres llegaron buscando a su princesa perdida. Es por eso que se convirtieron en el famoso grupo musical Three Lights. Al mismo tiempo, peleaban a lado de nosotras como las StarLights, aunque haya tomado tiempo en darnos cuenta de quienes eran realmente. Después de vencer a Galaxia, los tres regresaron a su planeta con su princesa para reconstruirlo. Pero al terminar, ellos decidieron regresar a la Tierra y vivir con nosotros.

Unas cuantas cuadras después, nos encontramos con el resto de nuestras amigas. "Ohaiyo, minna!" llamé. Rei, Makoto y Ami se detuvieron y esperaron para que las pudiéramos alcanzar.

"Ohaiyo!" todos dijeron. Rei es Sailor Mars. Makoto Jupiter y Amy Mercury.

"Usagi-chan, ¿dónde esta Chibiusa-chan?" Preguntó Ami. Pensé por un momento y me di cuenta que no recordaba haberla visto esta mañana. Chibiusa usualmente se viene con nosotras, pero tardé mucho en levantarme esta mañana.

"Tal vez tenía mucho tiempo de haberse ido mientras seguía dormida". Dije. "Ella y Hotaru-chan siempre salen temprano."

Chibiusa es mi hija del futuro, quien viene y pasa tiempo aquí con nosotros. Cuando nos conocimos era pequeña y misteriosa y necesitaba de nuestra ayuda para evitar que el futuro fuera destruido. Ahora se queda aquí y entrena para ser una sailor. Ella es Sailor Chibi Moon.

Hotaru es la mejor amiga de Chibiusa y también Sailor Saturn. Al principio, pensamos que era peligrosa y destruiría a la Tierra. También estaba siendo poseída por Mistress 9, pero vencimos su parte malévola y salvamos al planeta.

Hotaru y Chibiusa son de la misma edad así que van a la misma escuela.

Justo en el momento de dar la vuelta en la última esquina para llegar a la escuela, alguien me llamo del otro lado de la calle. "Usako". Voltee y vi a Mamoru correr hacia mí.

"¡Mamochan!" me zafé del brazo de Seiya y le di un beso a Mamoru. "¡Viniste!"

"No podía perderme el gran día de mi Usako". Entonces voltio hacia los demás. "Ohaiyo, minna", dijo. Mamoru es parte del equipo también: el es Tuxedo Kamen. Cada vez que tenemos un problema, nos rescata para así terminar con la batalla. En nuestras vidas pasadas, Mamoru fue el príncipe de la Tierra. Ahora él es mi novio, mi dulce amor. Y en el futuro el Rey Endimión de Tokio de Cristal.

"Mamoru-san", Seiya asintió, pero su expresión era estoica.

"Seiya-kun", Mamoru asintió también.

Seiya y Mamoru nunca se han llevado muy bien. Tal vez es porque soy el factor denominador entre ellos. Nunca se dicen más de unas cuantas palabras y siempre tratan de impresionarme enfrente uno del otro enfrente mío.

Cuando Mamoru tomó mi mano para continuar hacia la escuela, Seiya tomo mi otra mano. Suspiré. Nunca aprenderán a llevarse bien. Se dieron miradas explosivas rápidamente para después voltear a otro lado. Continúe mi caminata volteando hacia el frente e ignorando a ambos.

Por fin llegamos a la escuela. Rei estaría con nosotras, ya que sus clases habían terminado para el verano, y quería vernos graduar. Todos caminamos hacia el auditorio. Rei y Mamoru se sentaron a unas cuantas filas de enfrente, en lo que nosotros nos dirigimos hacia atrás del auditorio para prepararnos para la ceremonia.

Ya todos estábamos listos, mis nervios comenzaron. No eran nervios por la ceremonia (había una oportunidad de tropezar en lo que iba por mi diploma) pero más por la anticipación de lo que venía después. Pronto seria reina de Tokio de Cristal y mi amado Mamoru y yo por fin nos casaríamos y tendremos a nuestra hija, Chibiusa.

"¿Estás bien Odango?" Seiya me pregunto. Todos estábamos sentados ya en el escenario. La cortina enfrente de nosotros permanecía cerrada pero aun así podíamos escuchar a la audiencia hablando emocionadamente. "Solo un poco nerviosa. Eso es todo".

Seiya tomó mi mano. Estaba bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Teniendo mi mano en la de él hacía sentirme más calmada así que no la quite.

Finalmente, la cortina se levantó y la audiencia aplaudió. Mire a Mamoru y Rei y salude con mi otra mano. Saludaron de regreso. Escuche a Seiya gruñir un poco. Desceraría que fuera menos celoso.

A pesar de que no fue culpa de Mamoru el que nunca se halla comunicado conmigo cuando peleábamos contra Galaxia, Seiya nunca lo perdonaría. "Pudo hablarte telepáticamente". Siempre dijo. "Solo para que no te preocuparas y supieras donde estaba". Por lo general cambio el tema. No discuto nuca porque… a veces lo que dice tiene sentido.

"Gracias por venir a la graduación de estos estudiante". Dijo el director. "Su duro trabajo y dedicación los a traído a este lugar el día de hoy". No pude dejar de sonreír un poco cuando dijo eso. "Antes de la entrega de diplomas, el valectariano o debería decir los valectarianos les gustaría darles un discurso juntos. Mizuno-san, Taiki-san, es todo suyo".

Ami y Taiki subieron al pódium y comenzaron su discurso. No estaba escuchando realmente. Usaban grandes palabras y estaba tratando de entenderles. Tenía alguien distrayéndome de todas maneras.

"Ne, Odango". Seiya me palpó y me cuchicheo. "Quieres ir por un helado después? Mi trato". Helado. Siempre tentándome con algo! Era un día realmente caluroso.

Cuando estaba a punto de aceptar, algo chocó atravesando la pared. Los estudiantes en el escenario salieron volando de sus sillas. Todos los de la audiencia comenzaron a gritar. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a mis amigos. Rei y Mamoru ya se encontraban corriendo para transformarse. Yaten, Minako, Taiki, Ami y Makoto estaban enredados con el resto de la multitud.

Seiya y yo tuvimos la suerte de escaparnos de la multitud así que seguimos a Rei Y Mamoru. "¿Todos listos?" pregunté. Los otros tres asintieron.

"¡Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"¡Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"¡Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Mamoru tomó su rosa y se transformó en Tuxedo Kamen y así los cuatro regresamos al auditorio. Ahí, donde la pared fué volada, dos figuras siniestras estaban de espalda a espalda.

Una de ellas tenía su pelo rojo obscuro sujetado en una cola de caballo alta que tenía una piedra preciosa sujetándola y un poco de pelo cayendo sobre un ojo color rojo sangre. Vestía un tanque de arriba de color rojo con una correa en su hombro izquierdo y una correa que va alrededor de la parte izquierda de su cuello y se reunió bajo su hombro derecho. La camisa se redujo en forma inclinada en la parte inferior. También llevaba una minifalda roja, zapatos de tacón negros y guantes sin dedos.

La otra que estaba al lado de ella, su cabello era azul claro que era corto y ondulado. Un azul hielo. Vestía un sujetador azul obscuro con una piedra preciosa azul en el medio. Había un encaje en la parte superior e inferior y una seda traslucía en la parte inferior y cortar justo por encima de su ombligo. Llevaba una falda larga y se abría para mostrar la mayor parte de sus piernas. Usa sandalias que se amarraban en sus piernas.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" demandé. La de azul rió y la de rojo se vió aburrida.

"¿Quiénes somos? ¿No sabes? ¡Todo el universo sabe nuestros nombres!" La de azul dijo para después reír. "Entonces otra vez la gente de esta galaxia no saben mucho de lo que pasa en su sistemas solar".

"¡Somos soldados de dos imperios unidos bajo Nenkaningen-sama! Soy un soldado de la Dinastía Tanjouseki, Ganneto" la de rojo habló.

"¡Y yo vengo del Imperio Rekigetsu! Soy Juunigatsu! Juntas las acabáremos, guerreras. ¡Conquistar la Tierra y buscar venganza! Juunigatsu rió torpemente y Ganetto solo suspiró desinteresada.

"Diablos". Dijo Fighter. "Ya están aquí." Volteé a verla pero no estaba poniéndome atención. ¿Acaso las StarLights sabían de lo que iba a pasar?

"No me importa cuales son su planes". Dije "¡Han interrumpido una ceremonia importante y por eso no te perdonare, y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!"

"No tienen salvación", dijo Juunigatsu. "¡Koyonomi!!" Puso una mano hacia adelante y un calendario apareció enfrente de ella. Una luz morada resplandeciente salió de la pagina y lleno el auditorio.

Sentí dos manos tocarme. De repente, la luz del calendario fue empujada hacia él por algo más, procedente de nuestra dirección. Nadie estaba usando sus poderes, pero estábamos peleando de alguna manera esa luz morada, el calendario se desintegro. Juunigatsu parecía angustiada y Ganetto confundida.

"¿Netto- chan, que fue eso?" Juunigatsu voltea a ver a su compañera desesperada.

"¡No me llames así! Pero si no estoy equivocada, eso fue el Talismán." Ganetto se vio metida es sus pensamientos por un momento. "Tenemos que regresar de inmediato." Desapareció en una luz roja.

"¡Esto aun no termina, sailor senshi!!" dijo Juunigatsu. Así, ella desapareció en una luz azul. Volteé hacia los estudiantes que todavía se encontraban inconscientes en el escenario. Los demás nos veían consternados. Les señale para vernos afuera.

Ya que todos estábamos afuera de la escuela, comenzamos a discutir la situación. "¿Mas enemigos?" Minako preguntó, exasperada. "¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Derrotamos a Caos. Eso debió ser el fin de todo mal".

"Aparentemente no."Dijo Ami. "¿Que fue eso de lo del Talismán?"

"No tengo ni idea, pero sea lo que sea, es poderoso". Mencionó Seiya. Recordé lo que le había dicho antes.

"¿Tu sabias de esto verdad?" volteó hacia mí con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y rió entre dientes nerviosamente. "¿Porqué no me dijiste algo como esto?"

Seiya coloco su mano en mi mejilla y me miro directamente a los ojos. "No quería preocuparte, Odango." Sentí como mi cara se calentaba. Mamoru aclaro su garganta y la mano de Seiya cayo instantáneamente. "De todas formas, no sabemos mucho. La princesa solo nos dijo que había nuevos enemigo planeando un ataque a la Tierra y que teníamos que estar aquí."

"De el Talismán", Taiki continuo. "Nunca menciono nada acerca de él, pero tenemos que encontrarlo. Pareció esta cerca allá dentro. Me pregunto que lo provoco." Recordé. En cuanto Seiya y Mamoru me sujetaron, la luz del Talismán comenzó a brillar. Uno de ellos lo había provocado, ¿pero quién de ellos?

Justo entonces, escuche una pequeña voz llamar mi nombre. Todos volteamos a ver a Hotaru corriendo hacia nosotros, con lágrimas en su rostro. Le faltaba el aire y se veía como que se iba a desmayar en cualquier segundo. Puse mis brazos y ella cayó en ellos.

"Respira hondo Hotaru-chan" le dije. "¿Que es lo que está pasando?"

Hotaru se quedo callada un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento. Por fin pudo hablar. "Chibiusa-chan… No… puedo… encontrarla… se ha ido…"

" ¡¡Nani!!"

Dos figuras caminaron silenciosamente hacia el genial, redondo cuarto donde sus líderes estaban. Uno se estremeció y el otro mantuvo su cara compuesta. Ella se acercaron, pero no lo suficiente para mirarles las caras de sus líderes entre las sombras.

"Ganetto. Juunigatsu. ¿Cuál es el significado de este fracaso?" el de en medio demandó.

Las dos chicas hicieron una reverencia y Juunigatsu hablo. "Lo siento mucho, Nekaningen-sama. Pero el Talismán apareció y…"

"¡Espera! ¿El Talismán?" La persona a la derecha de Nenkainingen tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su cara. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Eso es lo que veníamos a decirte", Ganneto dijo. "Estábamos apunto de usar nuestro Koyomi y la luz del Talismán lo hizo polvo. Si puede hacer esto cuando ni siquiera está en su potencial completo, imaginen que más puede hacer."

"Si". La persona en su izquierda sonrió. "Si podemos apoderarnos de el primero, entonces seriamos los seres más poderosos".

"Sin mencionar, Rekigetsu, que mi venganza en contra de la tierra, el príncipe y la princesa, sería mucho mejor." Nenkaningen también sonrió. "Tanjouseki," habló volteando a su izquierda. "Quiero que pienses en una forma en cómo podemos usar un Koyomi para extraer el Talismán de la gente. Rekigetsu, tu lo ayudaras". Los asintieron. "Nosotros gobernaremos".

Hotaru explico lo que había pasado esa mañana. "Llegue a la escuela como siempre. Pensé que era extraño que Chibiusa-chan aun no llegara y que tal vez llegaría tarde. Pero la primera parte del día pasó y no había señales de ella. Estaba tan preocupada por ella sí que vine para ver si estaba contigo."

"No la vi esta mañana", le dije. "¿Qué habrá pasado? Se pudo haber perdido o sido secuestrada. ¿Qué tal si el enemigo la atrapo? Oh dios. ¿Dónde podrá estar?

"¡Creo poder contestar eso!" Una nueva voz hablo.

"¡Setsuna-san!"

"Creo que todos ustedes deberían venir conmigo. Algo extraño está pasando." Setsuna nos guió a un callejón donde Uranus y Neptune estaban ya. Cuando los ojos de Uranus y Seiya se encontraron, se quedaron viendo por un momento. No se llevaban muy bien, aunque no tan mal como Seiya y Mamoru.

"¿Nos transformamos?" Pregunte. Satsuna asintió. "Moon Eternal…"

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Saturn Crystal Power…"

"Pluto Crystal Power…"

"Fighter Star Power…"

"Maker Star Power…"

"Healer Star Power…"

"¡¡MAKE UP!!!"

Ya que todas estábamos transformadas, Pluto nos indico que nos transportaríamos a las Puertas del Tiempo. Eso me dio un mal presentimiento. Estaba temerosa de preguntar la razón del porqué estábamos aquí, pero Maker hizo la pregunto por mí.

"¿Qué está pasando, Pluto?" preguntó mientras caminaba por la neblina hacia las puertas.

"He estado notando algunos cambios extraños cuando he venido a checar la línea del tiempo. No eran tan grandes al principio, pero no han parado y se han convertido cada vez más prominentes. Cuando llegué hoy, esto es lo que vi". Estábamos parados enfrente de la Puerta del Tiempo. Pluto agitó su báculo y las puertas se abrieron, mostrando una extraña escena.

Los cielos estaban obscuros, el suelo rocoso, pero en la distancia, podrías ver una ciudad brillar. Se parecía a Tokio de Cristal. "No veo el problema", dije.

"Mira otra vez". Pluto agito su báculo otra vez y ahora se pudo observar la cuidad, pero no estaba hecha de cristal como mi futuro reino. Más bien estaba hecha de todo tipo de piedras preciosas de todos colores. Era hermosa, hasta que el interior del castillo fue mostrado.

Había un gran cuarto redondo con tres tronos, todos ocupados. Las caras de las personas en los tronos estaban en sombras pero obviamente no eramos ni yo ni Mamoru. Encadenados a los tronos, había otras dos personas. Una mujer tenía el perlo rojo, que se veía como su hubiera sido elegante alguna vez, pero se veía maltratado. El vestido que traía puesto estaba trizas. El hombre tenía el pelo corto y negro solo vestía un pantalón todo roto. Cuando voltearon, todos respiraron con dificultad.

"Princesa…" Las StarLights dijeron.

"Mamo-chan..." Lloriqueé.

"¿Quién es y porque nuestra princesa esta como esclava?" Exigió Fighter.

"Ese es Nekaninge", Pluto explicó, apuntando a la figura del trono más grande del centro. "El recluta a la armada de la Dinastía Tankouseki, y el Imperio Rekigetsu para trabajar bajo su mando, prometiendo que en el futuro, todos gobernarán. Ellos son más fuertes de todos a los que nos hemos enfrentado, más que todo, por eso". Apunto hacia algo brillante arriba del trono de Nekaningen.

"Ese es el Talismán, el Kinmotsuai No Tier. Tiene el poder ya sea para destruir a Nenkaningen o ayudarlo a alcanzar este futuro. Nadie sabe donde esta, pero tenemos que encontrarlo antes que ellos, ó este será nuestro futuro."

"Y Chibiusa-chan…" Saturno tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Pluto asintió. Comencé a llorar también. Pensar que había un enemigo lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar el futuro tan drásticamente. Casi pasa una vez con Neherenia, pero la detuvimos a tiempo. Que podría pasar ahora que el futuro ha sido alterado tan drásticamente antes de que las batallas empiecen.

"Estas línea del tiempo corren paralelas entre sí". Pluto enseñó el futuro de Tokio de Cristal del futuro de los enemigos. " El que será el futuro de nuestro mundo aun sigue en el aire. Todo depende de nosotros. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es pelear. A lo que se refiere a la búsqueda del Talismán, tener a las StarLights de regreso será de gran ayuda. Ellas aceptaron.

"¡Esperen! ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Mercury. Pluto vio incomoda para después hacer un movimiento con su báculo, la imagen de la puerta cambió a un cementerio. A ese punto en su mayoría estaban llorando. ¿Este fue realmente nuestro destino? Comencé a retroceder hacia Fighter y Tuxedo Kamen. Los dos posaron sus manos sobre mis hombros, para después mirarse.

"Regresemos a casa". Dijo Uranus. Pluto acepto y nos tele transportamos de regreso al callejón de donde salimos. Nos destransformamos y nos quedamos en silencio, pensando que hacer.

"Seiya, deberíamos irnos a casa". Yaten habló.

"Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si queremos encontrar ese Talismán." Menciono Taiki. Seiya volteo a verlo para después voltear hacia mí. Parecía meditar algo, luego se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo. Cuando lo vi salir correr, pensé verlo voltear y sonreírle a Mamoru. ¿Porqué Seiya hacia cosas que estaban mas allá de mi?

Observe a Mamoru y me fije que tenía una mirada horrorizada. La parte donde Seiya me había besado, la sentía tibia, el resto de mi estaba sonrojada. Mamoru tomó mi mano rápidamente y nos fuimos con dirección a mi casa después de despedirnos de las chicas.

"El nervio de ese tipo". Comenzó a decir. "Besándote enfrente de mí."

"Eso es todo lo que hace, Mamo-chan", le dije. "Y Seiya es mi mejor amigo y no me importa si te cae bien a ti. A mi si." Mamoru gruñó pero no dijo nada más. Cuando estábamos afuera de mi casa, me dió un beso y nos despedimos. Me quede afuera mientras lo veía desaparecer en la calle.

En mi cuarto, le conté a Luna todo lo que había pasado. " Luna… ¿podremos acabar con ellos? ¿Qué tal si no encontramos el Talismán?"

"No lo sé Usagi-chan, pero no quiero insistir en que no. Esta ha sido solo la primera vez que atacan. Si el Talismán estuvo cerca esta mañana, no será tan difícil encontrarlo." Sabía que  
Luna tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme. El destino de mis amigos y el mío dependía del Kinmotsuai No Tier y nadie sabia donde estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**CONFLICTOS DE LA TIERRA Y UNA ESTRELLA; LA PELEA ESTRE SEIYA Y MAMORU**

Mano en mano caminamos. El sonreía en la más deslumbrante forma. Su pelo color cuervo brilló en el sol brillante. Sus ojos azules eran dos piscinas de interminable movimiento en la cual podía caer y nunca querer salir. "No puedo explicarlo, pero cuando estoy contigo, soy muy feliz", le dije.

El rió y su magnífica voz sonó alrededor de nosotros. "Estoy feliz cuando estoy contigo, también. Te am…" pero justo entonces, el cielo comenzó a obscurecerse y nuestras manos fueron separadas. Busqué por él, pero ya se había ido.

"¡¡¡NO!!!" llore y corrí lo más rápido que pude. No sabía a dónde iba, pero tenía que retirarme lo más posible de ese lugar. Todo era obscuridad. Tropecé con algo y caí fuertemente al piso. Volteando hacia arriba, vi dos espejos gigantes con marcos de piedra, los dos reflectando imágenes del futuro.

Uno me reflejaba en mi vestido de Neo Reina Serenity, sentada en un trono de cristal a lado de mi destinado amado. El otro mostró mi lápida y grité. "¡¡¡QUIERO REGRESAR!!! QUIERO REGRESARR!!!" ¿cómo puede ser que mi día perfecto se arruinara tan rápido?

Parecía que mis dos únicas opciones eran destino y muerte. Sabia de la opción obvia sería la más antigua, pero ¿podré vivir con eso para siempre? Al menos con mi última decisión no hubiera podido retractarme. Pero ¿por qué debería retractarme escogiendo mi destino? Mi corazón quiso ponerme en algo más, pero no sabía en qué.

* * *

Un timbre alto me despertó de mi sueño. ¿Una alarma? Pensé atontadamente. Pero no podía ser eso porque ya no estábamos en la escuela. Mientras mi mente se aclaraba, y los recuerdos de mi pesadilla, me di cuenta de que era el teléfono.

Baje al pasillo y contesté el teléfono. "¿Moshi moshi?" dije mareada.

"De seguro que te acabas de despertar, Odango". La voz de Seiya vino de la bocina, sonando chistosa. Nunca entenderé a la gente que madruga.

"Si, así es".

"Bueno, eso es bueno, porque ahora tu y yo podemos ir al Crown's juntos. ¿Qué dices? ¡Nunca pudimos tomar nuestro helado!" podía escuchar la risa en su voz y no pude resistir decir que sí.

"¿Tan temprano? Haz de estar muriendo por verme"

"Bueno, uh, yup, uh…" Tartamudeo. "creo que te veré allá. Ja ne". Porque colgó tan rápido, nunca lo sabré. Pero al menos tendré algo que hacer para aclarar mi mente de tan terrible sueño.

Me puse una camisa y unos shorts y colgué mi cadena favorita el cinturón. El pequeño oso rosado se columpiaba de lado a lado mientras caminaba. También puse mi broche de transformación en mi bolsillo, solo por si acaso.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Crown's, pensé acerca de los eventos de hace un mes, no hemos vuelto a ver ni un pelo de Juunigatsu o Ganetto desde la graduación. Tuvimos otra graduación para entregarnos los diplomas a la semana siguiente, de ahí, nada había pasado, cosa que nos dejo demasiado tiempo para pensar en el futuro, aunque no haya querido hacerlo.

_El que será el futuro de nuestro mundo aun sigue en el aire__, __todo depende de nosotros. ____Las palabras de Pluto resonaban en mi cabeza. Estaba tan preocupada acerca de lo que pasaría con el planeta si no encontrábamos el Kinmitsuai No Tier. Los Three Lights cantaban aunque sin demasiada suerte todavía, aun así, Seiya decía sentir que estaba cerca._

___Las puertas automáticas del Crown's se abrieron e inmediatamente reconocí la cabeza de negros cabellos en la parte trasera del restaurante. No quise que se preocupara por mí, así que empuje mis pensamientos turbios al fondo de mi mente y puse mi mejor sonrisa al momento en el que corría para sentarme enfrente de él en la mesa._

_"__Wow. Suenas mucho mas despierta que en cuando hablamos esta mañana. Ohaiyo." Seiya me paso el menú. Todo se veía bien, como siempre. Ordené un fudge sundae caliente con todo. A Seiya le resbalo una gota de sudor en lo que él ordenaba un helado de chocolate con crema batida._

_"__¿Porqué quisiste que viniera aquí tan temprano?" pregunté. Las mejillas de Seiya se tornaron a un tono rosado. Sacó un pedazo de papel doblado de su bolsillo y lo abrió. Cuando me lo dio, vi que era una hoja para escribir música. El titulo era largo y no tenía mucha lógica. Algo acerca de un amor no correspondido…_

_"__Vez, escribí esta canción y quería saber si a ti te gustaba. ¡¡Tal vez la podríamos usa para encontrar el Talismán!!" Seiya se levanto de su asiento y se movió a lado mío para leer sobre mi hombro. Cantó algunas palabras. "Quiero ayudarte, quiero rescatarte, si lo puedo/ Podría hasta tirar mi vida por ti/ Cuando no estés bien, cuando sea doloroso, estoy aquí para ti/ Siempre mostrándome tu sonrisa."_

___La canción era hermosa, pero no le entendía mucho. "Es una canción muy profunda y romántica, Seiya. Me gusto mucho."_

___Seiya sonrió ante mi halago. "¿De veras?"_

_"__¡Claro! Solo hay una cosa que me gustaría saber. ¿De quién se trata esta canción?" cuando pregunte se me quedo viendo, abrió un poco la mandíbula con un aspecto de sorpresa. "¡Anda! ¿Para quién es esta canción?" le tomó un momento regresar a la realidad_

_"__¿Quieres decir honestamente que no sabes a quien le escribí esta canción?" negué con mi cabeza. "¿No tienes algunas ideas? ¿Ninguna pista?" seguí negando. Por un momento, Seiya parecía reflexionar en algo, entonces suspiro. "Tal vez sea mejor así"._

_"__¡NO! ¡Dime quien es!"_

_"__No lo entenderías, Odango". Nuestros helados llegaron, finalizando nuestra conversación. Seiya entonces se fue de regreso a su lugar parecía que siempre estaría con la curiosidad de saber a quién le dedicaba esa misteriosa canción._

___Cuando Seiya recibió la cuenta otra gota de sudor le resbalo. Creo que me pase. Pero el solo sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. Dejo el dinero junto al recibo sobre la mesa. Suspiro. "Doshtano, Seiya?" le pregunté._

_"__¿Huh? Oh, nada. Solo pensaba en algo…" sus ojos se concentraron en algo que no estaba ahí. Se veían, algo…tristes. Pero él no tenía alguna razón para estarlo. Bueno, tal vez, después de ver ese posible futuro, pero ahora, debería de estar feliz._

_"__¿Seiya, extrañas a la princesa Kakkyu?"_

___Seiya regresó a la realidad. "Que" pareció registrar lo que acababa de decir y negó. "Siempre extraño a la princesa, pero no era de eso en lo que estaba pensando. Mas bien, estaba pensando en cierta princesa, pero no en Kakkyu-hime." Seiya suspiro otra vez y se volvió a ausentar. "Odango… ¿tú sabes lo que es amar a alguien y saber que esa persona no te ama de la misma manera?"_

___Pensé en todo lo que me pasó con los chicos en mi vida desde que estaba chica. Claro, no a todos los chicos les guste durante la primaria, pero era diferente. Mis recuerdos regresaron cuando tenía catorce._

___A pasado un buen tiempo de aquel terrible ataque del Negaverso, cuando Mamoru olvido que él era Tuxedo Kamen y mi novio. Seguí amándolo, cuando recupere mi memoria; pero el actuó como si no supiera quién era yo._

___Aun así cuando recobró la memoria, su mismo yo del futuro, le mando esos terribles sueños para mantenernos alejados. Trate de todas las formas para recuperarlo, pero no funcionaba. Afortunadamente, todo se arreglo cuando todos viajamos al futuro y aprendimos acerca de Tokio de Cristal._

_"__Si, me he sentido así."_

_"__Entonces supongo que entiendes cómo me siento." Volvió a verme con esos ojos color índigo llenos de emoción y se posaron en mí. Lentamente acerco su mano, toco mi rostro con las puntas de sus dedos. Sus dedos bajaron hacia mi mejilla y se puso rojo. "Odango…" susurro._

___Seiya se inclino hacia delante sobre la mesa para después hacerlo hacia a mí. No estaba segura que es lo que yo estaba haciendo, pero mientras más se acercaba, sentí cálido hasta que sentí mi cara como si estuviera en fuego. En ese momento, unos fuertes pazos interrumpieron y escuche una feroz voz llamarme._

_"__USAKO!!!!"_

___Mis ojos se abrieron y parpadee un par de veces, confundida. Estaba tan perdida en ese momento que no siquiera supe que estaba pasando. Mamoru se acercaba a nuestra mesa y en su cara había una mezcla de enojo, sorpresa y dolor. Esas eran las emociones que menos quería ver en su rostro._

_"__Usagi, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Mamoru me jaló de mi silla y me colocó detrás de él. Seiya se levantó también. Enojo llego a su cara. "¿Cómo pudiste salir con él, a solas y sin ni siquiera decirme? Cuando ni siquiera pude encontrarte en tu casa ni por el comunicador, me preocupé mucho."_

_"__Mamo-chan, sabes que si te hubiera dicho que iba a estar aquí, nos hubieras seguido y espiado." Abrió su boca para protestar pero lo detuve. "Oh, tú crees que no te veo, pero si. Cada vez que Seiya yo estamos solos, ahí estas tu, espiando."_

_"__El no está tratando de hacerme nada, Mamo-chan." Le dije al mismo tiempo que soltaba mi mano de su agarre._

_"__Además, si Odango prefiere salir conmigo en vez de ti, es decisión de ella. Y creo que está haciendo una buena decisión." Seiya caminó hacia mí y puso su brazo a mí alrededor. Mamoru lo quito._

_"__Si le pones un dedo encima una vez más…"_

_"__Oh?" hubo un destello de malicia en los ojos de Seiya. "¿Quieres decir algo como essstooo?" alargó la última palabra en lo que tentaba mi hombro._

_"__¡Se acabo! ¿Quieres pelear niñita? ¡Anda vamos!" Todo el restaurante volteo a vernos. _

_"__Creí que nunca lo pedirías, entrajetado". Los dos se miraban con unos ojos amenazantes. ¡Kami-sama! ¿Qué es lo que he provocado? Trate de entre ponerme entre los dos, pero ambos me quietaron, diciendo que esa era su pelea. Dejaron el edificio y los seguí._

___Caminaron rápidamente. Siguieron y siguieron y tuve que usar mi súper velocidad para poder alcanzarlos. Por fin llegaron a un área del parque donde no había nadie. Era una sección vieja llena de hierba crecida y flores marchitas. Las bancas estaban todas oxidadas. Era el lugar perfecto por que no había nadie que llegara._

___Seiya y Mamoru se transformaron y se quedaron frente a frente como si fuera un duelo del medio oeste. Tuxedo Kamen sostenía una rosa en su mano y Fighter su Star Yell. Estaba nerviosa de que alguno de ellos quedara lastimado severamente, así que también me transforme. Así podría usar mis poderes de curación si se necesitaba._

_"__¿Que estas esperando? Estas actuando como si realmente tuvieras 2000 años de edad". Fighter lo tentó._

_"__Damas primero". Tuxedo Kamen bufó._

___Fighter rió ante el comentario. "Tú lo pediste. ¡¡¡STAR SERIOUS LASER!!!" El disparo blanco se dirigió directamente hacia Tuxedo Kamen, pero segundos antes de hacer contacto, brincó hacia un árbol. Fighter salto también. Retrocedí un poco para tener una mejor vista._

___Tuxedo Kamen lanzo unas rosas hacia Fighter pero las esquivo con facilidad. "Bien. Es tiempo de hacer una muesca." Su bastón apareció en su mano abierta y se extendió._

_"__¡Oh no! Estoy asustada. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme como si fueras una anciana?" Fighter rio. Tomo su Star Yell y apretó uno de los botones. Una espada de luz creció y la estrella se convirtió en el mango. Con su mano libre, le hizo unas señas para que se acercara._

___Tenía tanto miedo de que uno de ellos callera. Después de pelar por un rato, los dos saltaron de regreso al suelo. Ninguno de los dos se rendiría. No llevaba cuenta de cuanto llevaban peleando, pero de repente, la espada de Fighter callo de su mano._

___No volteo hacia donde había caído, obviamente para no darle a Tuxedo Kamen la oportunidad de atacarla. En lugar de eso, grito "Star Fighter Kick" y en un solo movimiento, pateo a Tuxedo Kamen en donde más duele._

___Tuxedo Kamen cayó hacia el frente con mucho dolor. Se hizo bolita y su sombrero y mascara cayeron. Fighter camino hacia él, y le puso un pie encima, aclamando su victoria. Corrí hacia Tuxedo Kamen y le pregunte si estaba bien. Negó dolorosamente._

_"__Baka!" Me levante y golpee el brazo de Fighter. "¿Acaso estas tratando de matar a mis hijos?"_

_"__Perdóname, Odango. Creo que no estaba pensando. Pero la victoria es dulce, ¿no es así?" ella sonrió._

___Del área principal del parque, se escuchaban gritos. Los tres dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la dirección de donde provenían. "Esto no se ha acabado aun, extraterrestre." Tuxedo Kamen tambaleo al tratar de ponerse de pie._

_"__Lo que tu digas, su majestad." Fighter se burlo. Corrimos a la sección principal del parque._

___El resto de las senshi ya estaban ahí. Juunigatsu y Ganetto estaban juntas. Un Koyomi estaba enfrente de ella y se convirtió en un dinosaurio ante nuestros ojos. "¡Astui Chockoreto!" Ganetto comando. "¡Consigue ese Talismán!" El gran dinosaurio le rugió a la gente del parque y cristales salieron de ellos, parecido a la forma cuando los corazones puros eran robados por los Cazadores de la Muerte._

___La gente cayó al suelo y los cristales flotaron arriba de ellos. "Ahora podemos buscar fácilmente por el Kouhai Keshou que tiene el Talismán." Juunigatsu dijo pero antes de comenzar, hice saber nuestra presencia._

_"__Ustedes están tomando esto… como lo llamen de gente inocente. Por eso, no te perdonare. Las Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon y su equipo de Sailors, te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!"_

___Ganetto rodo sus ojos y Juunigatsu se molestó. "¿Por qué ustedes insoportables senshis interfieren en nuestros asuntos? ¡Astui Chokoreto! ¡Distráelas para que nosotras podamos buscar por el Kouhai Kesshou!" Juunigatsu y Ganetto comenzaron a buscar entre la gente mientras el dinosaurio se acercaba a nosotras._

_"__¡Yo no sé ustedes, pero creo que es un buen momento para correr!" grité, pero Mars tomo mi ala._

_"__Sailor Moon, no es hora para el pánico. Tenemos que detenerlas antes de que encuentren el Talismán, o tu sabes que pasará." Imágenes de La Puerta del Tiempo y mi sueño se vinieron a mi mente y supe que estaba en lo correcto. "¡Mercury, encuentra su punto débil!"_

___Mercury tomo su computadora y prendió su visor. Comenzó a teclear rápidamente en lo que las demás comenzaron a atacar a la criatura._

_"__Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"_

_"__Jupiter Oak Evolution!"_

_"__Mars Flame Sniper!"_

___Pero sin importar cuantas veces esa cosa era atacada, no parecía debilitarse. "¿porqué no está trabajando?" lloré._

_"__Hora de sacar las grandes armas. ____Star Serious Laser!"_

_"__Star Sensitive Inferno!"_

_"__Star Gentle Uterus!"_

___Ni si quiera los ataques de las StarLights trabajaban. "¿Cómo van las cosas, Mercury?" voltee hacia ella, pero estaba tan ocupada tratando de encontrar la manera de derrotar esa cosa. Tuxedo Kamen comenzó a atacarlo con rosas pero no funcionaron. "Mercury…"_

_"__¡Lo tengo!" por fin lo consiguió. "¿Ven donde su cola está tratando de bloquear? Si mueve su cola pueden atacarlo y tendría que debilitar los suficiente para terminar con el." Rápidamente, guardo su computadora a apretó su arete para apagar su viso. "Lo tengo, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_

___El ataque de agua golpeo en el punto. El dinosaurio callo y trato de levantarse, pero tuvo problemas. "Ahora Sailor Moon!" todas gritaron a la vez y tome mi cetro._

_"__Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" ____Algo relució del cetro, pero nada salió de él. "Uh… Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" seguí llamando mi ataque y no pasaba nada._

_"__¿Sailor Moon, que pasa?" Tuxedo Kamen pregunto._

_"__¡No lo sé! No trabaja!" todos se acercaron y el dinosaurio comenzó a retomar su compostura. Nos veía con furia._

_"__¿Qué estará pasando?" Fighter pregunto. Toco mi hombro y de repente sentí un poder recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Fue dirigido automáticamente hacia mi cetro y sentí una nueva frase de ataque salir de mi mente._

_"__Yo…yo…algo está dándome poder, pero no sé de donde viene," explique rápidamente. "¡¡Celestial Love Destiny Resupe!!" El rayo que salió de mi cetro era rosado y pego en el Koyomi. Comenzó a encogerse hasta llegar a seis pulgadas de tamaño. Camine hacia el y lo recogí. Ahora solo era un juguete._

_"__Eso fue…extraño" dijo Maker_

_"__¡Espera! ¡¡Ganetto y Juunigatsu!!" Healer dijo y volteo hacia las personas y los Kouhai Kesshous._

_"__¡Netto-chan, no hay ningún Talismán! Y mira. Terminaron con Astui Chokoreto. ¡OH, estamos en grandes problemas!" Juunigatsu se aferro a su compañera quien roló sus ojos una vez más._

_"__Deberíamos regresarles su Kouhai Kesshous. Mas esclavos para el futuro." Ganetto empujó sus manos hacia abajo en el aire y los Kouhai Kesshous regresaron a los cuerpos. "Te tendremos en la próxima ocasión, Sailor Moon-tachi." Y las dos desaparecieron._

_"__Tenemos que encontrar el Talismán pronto," Mercury dijo. "Ahora que ellas tienes la manera de buscarlos, es solo cuestión de tiempo de que aparezca."_

_"__De alguna manera, Sailor Moon es capaz de dispararlo." Menciono Fighter. "Ese nuevo ataque tiene que set el poder del Talismán. ¿Cómo lo haces?" Todos voltearon a verme y retrocedí. Puse mis manos hacia el frente defensivamente._

_"__¡Hey, no tengo ni idea! Solo pasó. Creo que tiene que ver con Fighter. Cada vez que ella me toca en batalla, el Talismán resplandece." Fighter se miró confusa y todo el mundo volteo hace ella._

_"__No lo estoy haciendo. Al menos no que yo sepa." Curiosamente, colocó su mano sobre mi hombro otra vez pero no sentí nada. ¿Qué paso? Era solo cuando Fighter me tocaba que podía usar el nuevo poder, pero nada pasó. Todos esperaban a que dijera algo, pero yo solo negué con mi cabeza._

_"__Bueno, entonces, el Talismán no esta tan cerca como pensamos." Dijo Venus._

_"__Es por eso que necesitamos cantar", señalo Maker. "Nuestras canciones nos guiarán al Talismán o guiaran al Talismán hacia nosotros. Tenemos que encontrar el Kinmotsua No Tier antes de que sea demasiado tarde."_

_"__Esperen un minuto", habló Jupiter. "¿Porqué el ataque de Sailor Moon no funcionó hace un momento?"_

_"__Estoy examinando eso, Jupiter" dijo Mercury, computadora en mano. Tecleó por unos minutos y observo mi broche con el visor._

_"__Nani, Mercury?" pregunté._

_"__No puedo descubrir que es lo que está pasando. Bueno, tenemos que esperar y ver si algo extraño pasa. Entonces le preguntaremos a Luna y Artemis. Ellos probablemente sepan lo que está pasando."_

___Todas nos des transformamos y nos fuimos. Toque mi broche. Si no encontramos el Talismán pronto, el futuro se destruiría de seguro._

* * *

___Ganetto y Juunigatsu hicieron una reverencia ante sus líderes cuando entraron al cuarto. "Tanjouseki-sama, Reikigetsu-sama, su Koyomi trabajo hermosamente, removiendo lo Kouhai Kesshous el día de hoy," anunció Ganetto._

_"__Supongo entonces que encontraron el Talismán" Quiso saber Nenkaningen._

_"__Bueno… ese fue el único problema el día de hoy," Juunigatsu contestó. "Oh, y el hecho de que las senshis fueron capaces de derrotar al Koyomi. Tenían el poder del Talismán a su lado"._

_"__De alguna manera fueron capaces de usarlo", Ganetto explico. "Pero no estoy segura si ellas saben mucho acerca de eso. No lo he visto con ellas, así que ha de estar escondido."_

_"__O", Tanjouseki interrumpió "El Talismán puede estar dentro de alguno de ellos. Solo tenemos que saber en quién de ellos."_

_"__La única manera que podemos averiguar es atacando a todos." Rekigetsu dijo. "Ustedes deberían guíar a las senshis hacia ustedes y atraparlas. Así, podrán encontrar el Talismán."_

___El Kinmotsu No Tier es nuestro único camino de destruir la Tierra y obtener mi venganza. Vallan, Ganetto y Juunigatsu¡ La información que han descubierto es de gran valor. Pero no tenemos tanto tiempo. Si ustedes no encuentran el Talismán pronto, será su final"_

* * *

___Que les pareció este capítulo? Les confieso que es e que mas me ha gustado traducir, pero también el que más problemas me dio. Especialmente por una palabra que tuve que cambiar. Era muy ofensiva para Seiya. Espero en verdad que todas ustedes estén disfrutando de la historia._

___Bueno, ahora contesto a mis primeros reviews:_

___**LOVE-MOON**____: qué bueno que te haya gustado mi traducción. Para mí es un poquito más difícil, ya que mi vocabulario en español no es muy extenso y la verdad me esta ayudando mucho. Ojala que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado._

___**MUSAGA LOUSAGI:**____ Bueno, solo hay que seguir leyendo para saber cual será ese futuro. Y no te preocupes, que no tengo pensado dejar este proyecto. Pienso actualizar cada semana. Gracias por tu apoyo._

___**Marie Winchester Kou Efron:**____ Gracias por tu apoyo. Y créeme que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que esta traducción sea perfecta, pero desafortunadamente esto es más difícil de lo que parece. Pero prometo mejorar. Qué bueno que te haya gustado y espero que te hay gustado este capítulo y sigas la historia._

___**SRITA. ROSSY KOU:**____ Jajaja, sabes tú comentario me gusto mucho. Especialmente cuando que no le entendiste al primer capítulo. Tan mal lo hice? Claro que no dejare este proyecto abandonado. La verdad tengo mucho tiempo libre. Una aclaración, soy mexicana, pero vivo en california, así que a mí no se me suspendieron las clases, bueno además de que hace mucho que no piso un salón de clases. Bueno ojala que este capítulo también allá sido de tu agrado._

___Bueno chicas, nos vemos la próxima semana. También saludos a aquellas que agregaron esta historia en sus favoritos. Sé que aunque no hayan dejado su review, se que leyeron. Muchas gracias a todas._


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia le pertenece a SailorxStar. Yo solo la estoy traduciendo**

La voz de un Ángel llama al Talisman; Usagi canta con los Three Lights

Temprano a la mañana siguiente desperté sudando frío. El espantoso sueño estaba en mi mente otra vez. Era tan real que tuve que tallarme mis ojos para enfocarme en la realidad.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar minutos después de despertarme. Me despejé de mi sueño y contesté. "¿Moshi moshi?" "Hey, Usako, ohiyo. Madrugaste." Dijo Mamoru del otro lado.

"Oh si… es que tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo. Dime, ¿qué hay de nuevo Mamo-chan?"

"Oh, nada realmente. Tengo estos dos boletos para un concierto de una nueva banda, Futokutei; y quería invitarte." Parecía que iba a ser un buen dia, no tenía ni siquiera cinco minutos de haber despertado cuando ya tenía una cita con Mamoru.

"¡Claro que si iré! ¡Me encantaría! ¿A qué horas comienza?"

"A las 7:00, pero tenemos que llegar temprano para conseguir buenos asientos."

"¡Que emoción! ¿Entonces te veo a las 6:30?" Mamoru dijo que sí y colgó. Estaba tan emocionada que comencé a arreglarme. Pero cuando miré al el reloj eran solo las 8:00 de la mañana. No sabía cómo iba a poder sobrevivir todo ese tiempo. Decidí llamar a mis amigas, pero la verdad, no tuve mucha suerte.

Ami dijo que iba a ir con Taiki y Minako a pasar el dia con Yaten (no estaba segura si él lo sabia o no). Makoto tenía una "seria limpieza" que hacer en su departamento y Rei simplemente dijo que no (¡que amiga!) No tenía muchas opciones, a excepción de una persona…

Marqué el número que sólo sonó una vez cuando alguien contestó. "¿Moshi moshi?"

"¡Hola Seiya!"

"¿Odango?" Sonó muy alegre. "¿Que pasó?"

"Nada, y ese es el problema. ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?"

"Ah, me gustaría pero Taiki y Yaten me dejaron con todos los preparativos del concierto de hoy. Lo siento."

"Oh, está bien…" Dije un poco desilusionada. "Entiendo. Es solo que todo el mundo está ocupado el dia de hoy y no tengo nada que hacer mientras llegue la hora de mi cita con Mamo-chan esta noche."

"Entonces, tú me ayudaras en preparar el concierto." Dijo Seiya.

"¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ayudar?"

"Claro. Te encuentro en el pasillo donde será el concierto en media hora. Ja ne, Odango. "Ja ne."

Era extraño que los Three Lights tuvieran un concierto el mismo día del concierto de la banda de Mamoru, pero no lo pensé dos veces. Me arreglé y salí con dirección al lugar para reunirme con Seiya.

* * *

Casi terminamos de poner todo listo en la mitad del tiempo. Aunque cometí algunos errores con algunos aparatos, trabajamos rápido y eficazmente. Lo hicimos tan bien que pudimos descansar por un momento.

Me subí al escenario y miré hacia una audiencia imaginaria. "¡Hola Tokio! ¿¡Están listos!?" grité con por el micrófono. Seiya rió y me hizo porras desde la primera fila. "Entonces prepárense para Tsukino Usagi!!"

Comencé a cantar una canción de Los Three Lights.

Vi como la cara de Seiya pasaba de divertida a casi completamente sorprendida, como si hubiera descubierto algo. Se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el escenario. "Odango detente."

"¿Tan mal estuve?" pregunté.

"No, no es eso. Dame un minuto…" sus ojos miraron alrededor y me pidió seguir cantando. Continué y el cerro sus ojos. Estaba muy confundida.

"Seiya, ¿qué paso?"

"Cuando cantas", comenzó, "es como si pudiera sentir el Talismán a lado mío. Como si estuviera muy cerca. Pero no puedo decir de donde exactamente viene." Esto me sorprendió. El Talismán me estaba respondiendo. Y ni siquiera estaba tratando de buscarlo.

"Bueno, ¿quieres que continúe cantando?" pregunté.

"Ahorita no está respondiendo mucho. Pero si cantas con nosotros tres ¡tal vez podremos encontrarlo!" ¡Qué emocionante! ¡Cantar junto a los Three Lights! Es como si un sueño se hiciera realidad.

"¡Por supuesto! Oh… ¿pero que pasara con mi cita con Mamo-chan?"

"¿A qué horas van a verse?"

"Nos íbamos a reunir a las 6:30 para el concierto. Vamos a ver una nueva banda, Futokutei." Sonreí al pensar en mí y Mamoru disfrutando del concierto.

"¿Futokutei? Abriremos para ellos."

"¡Wow! Hablando de coincidencias. Entonces puedo cantar con ustedes y después ir con Mamo-chan para ver el resto del concierto. ¡Sería perfecto!" Me senté en la orilla del escenario y llame a Mamoru con mi comunicador.

"¿Usako? ¿Hay problemas?"

"No Mamo-chan. Solo quería decirte que no podré llegar al concierto. ¡Voy a estar en el!"

"¿Bromeas?"

"No, es cierto. Estuve ayudando a Seiya en arreglar…"

"¿Seiya? ¿Estás con él? ¡¿¿OTRA VEZ!??"

"Ay, Mamo-chan, relájate. Solo estaba aburrida porque aun quedaba mucho para nuestra cita y le llamé a todo el mundo y estaban todas ocupadas, así que lo llame a él y me pidió que lo ayudara; luego pretendí que estaba en el concierto y Seiya pudo sentir el Talisman cuando canté y me pidió cantar con ellos en el concierto y acepté."

Mamoru se quedó en silencio por un momento, tratando de procesar mi enmarañado discurso. Su cara se veía sin expresión en la pequeña pantalla. Por fin dijo, "bien, supongo entonces que nuestra cita ha sido cancelada."

"¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! Solo iba a cantar con ellos porque ellos abrirán el concierto y después me sentaría contigo para ver el resto del concierto."

"Olvídalo. Va a estar muy lleno como para que me puedas encontrar. Sayonara."

"¡Mamo-chan!" Pero fué muy tarde. Ya había cortado la comunicación. Dejé caer mi cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Seiya vino hacia mí y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro. Miré hacia él y sonrió haciéndome sonreír también.

"Hey, no te preocupes. Será un tonto si deja pasar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo." Instantáneamente me sentí mejor.

"Gracias Seiya. Eres un gran amigo." Solo por un momento, los ojos de Seiya reflejaron dolor. Fue tan rápido que no pude decir si fue mi imaginación o no. Empujé la idea hacia el fondo de mi cabeza.

* * *

El concierto estaba a punto de comenzar en menos de cinco minutos y me sentía asustadísima. "Oh dios, ¿Y si me olvida mi parte? ¿Qué tal si me tropiezo en el escenario? ¿Y si me escucho terrible? ¿Qué tal si se me rompe el vestuario?" Caminé de lado a lado continuando con mi lista de las cosas que podrían salir mal. De repente un par de manos tomaron mis hombros y me detuvieron. Mire hacia el rostro de Seiya.

"Odango, todo estará bien. No te preocupes." Dijo con una voz suave. "Vas a sonar espectacular, verte espectacular y vas a estar espectacular. Nada malo va a pasar, ¿está bien?" acarició mi mejilla y me sonrojé.

"Está bien…" dije. El sonrió y pasó su mano sobre mi pelo.

"Bien. Ahora salgamos y encontremos ese Talismán."

Me enfoqué en eso; encontrar el Talismán. El futuro de todos dependía de él. Nos posicionamos dentro de un pequeño elevador arriba del escenario y esperamos para ser presentados. El equipo de técnicos comenzó a tocar botones y comenzamos a bajar lentamente. La emoción, el nerviosismo y la adrenalina se mezclaron volviéndome loca.

"¡¡Hola Tokio!! ¿¡Cómo están todos esta noche!?" el anunciador habló. La audiencia respondió con un gran grito. "¡¡Bien!! Ahora, se que están muy emocionados para ver Futokutei pero antes de que ellos salgan, tenemos a alguien mas. ¡¡Por favor reciban a Los Three Lights!!" Con esto, pareció que el auditorio iba a explotar con los gritos de las muchachas.

Por fin estábamos en el escenario y las luces se reflejaban en nuestros ojos. Parpadeé un poco y lleve mis manos a los ojos. La luz se reflejaba en las lentejuelas de mi blusa haciendo brillantes lucecitas de colores por todo el escenario.

"¡Gracias por su apoyo y entusiasmo!" Seiya agradeció. "Esta noche tenemos una invitada muy especial para ayudarnos. ¡Ella es muy especial para mí!" Cuando dijo eso, volteo hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo. "Por favor háganla sentir bienvenida. ¡¡Den un gran aplauso a Tsukino Usagi!!" Los aplausos para mí no fueron ni la mitad de lo que fueron para Seiya, Taiki y Yanten, pero estuvo bien porque sabía que no era yo a quien querían ver.

La música comenzó. La canción era Nagareboshi He, una que me sabia de corazón. En las últimas horas antes del concierto, Seiya y yo repasamos las partes que iba a cantar y cómo hacerlo. Fue una lección a fondo pero mis nervios no me dejaban.

Seiya, Taiki y Yanten comenzaron con el primer verso y fue hermoso como siempre. Seiya y yo comenzamos a cantar a dueto la parte del coro. Cuando solo faltaban unas líneas para que yo cantara sola me sentí tan asustada que parecía que iba a morir, pero pude dejar esos pensamientos a un lado. Encuentra el Talismán, Usagi.

Canté con todo mi corazón cuando nos tocó cantar el coro. Seiya y yo estábamos perfectamente sincronizados. Fue lo mejor que he escuchado salir de mi boca y por un momento pude sentir una energía saliendo de algún lugar que me recordó la luz del Talismán pero no estaba segura de donde exactamente venia.

Cuando terminamos, parecía que los ojos de Seiya parecían estar buscando el Talismán pero no había nada. Después de buscar un momento la luz se desvaneció y dijo "¡¡Gracias a todos!! Ahora por favor denle la bienvenida a Futokute!" y abandonamos el escenario.

En camerinos, Seiya estaba convencido de que el Talisman estaba cerca.

"Nosotros no lo sentimos tan cerca, Seiya." Dijo Taiki. "¡Estaba cerca, si, pero no como tú dices!"

"Estas seguro que no estás diciendo esto solo porque…" Yaten pauso y se acerco a Seiya, "¿no quieres preocuparla?" agregó bajito, aun así pude escuchar.

"¡No! ¡Realmente lo pude sentir!" insistió.

Yo lo sentí, pero no tanto como ellos así que no podía decir que tan cerca estaba.

"Tenerla cantando con nosotros ayuda un poco. Lo sentí más cerca que cuando cantamos solos. Quizás solo necesita un poco mas de concentración." Taiki se acerco hacia mí y me miró fijamente. "Usagi-chan, necesito que pongas tu mente en blanco y solo pienses en el Talismán. Necesitas concentración absoluta."

Cerré mis ojos y solo pensé en el Talismán, como si estuviera haciendo un ejercicio de yoga. Solo pensé en mi deseo de destruir al mal y traer paz al futuro. Algún otro pensamiento que entraba apenas flotaba un poco y se iba.

Comencé a cantar en mi estado de concentración. Sentí una Luz muy fuerte. Fue como si el Talisman estuviera enfrente de mí. "Esperen… Lo siento," dijo Taiki.

"¡Yo también!" Coreó Yaten.

"Sigue así, Odango." Seiya, Taiki y Yaten cantaron conmigo. Pude sentir el resplandor alrededor mío. Definitivamente estaba dentro del cuarto. Uno de nosotros lo tenía que tener dentro…

Un grito proveniente del pasillo principal interrumpió nuestra canción. El brillo permaneció un momento más y se perdió. "Parece ser que es tiempo de transformase."

"Fighter Star Power…"

"Maker Star Power…"

Healer Star Power…"

"Moon Eternal…"

"¡¡¡MAKE UP!!!"

Fuera del escenario, Ganetto y Juunigatsu estaban con un Koyomi. Era un altavoz gigante con ruedas. Un terrible y escandaloso ruido salió de esa cosa haciendo que toda la audiencia callera al piso con su Kouhai Kesshous flotando arriba de ellos.

"Ahora, Sup-ka, distrae a las Sailor Senshi en lo que nosotras buscamos el Talismán." Tomando Ganetto la iniciativa.

"¿Huh? ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?" pregunté.

"¡Lo acabas de decir!" Juunigatsu volteo y sonrió con malicia. "Además, era muy obvio que ustedes estaban aquí. Siempre metidas en nuestras cosas. Y no necesitamos escuchar su tonta introducción tampoco." Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Entonces las dos brincaron hacia la audiencia y comenzaron a buscar. La bocina giró hacia nosotras. Un botón que decía 'defensa' se iluminó y eso me dio un mal presentimiento. La bocina comenzó a vibrar.

"¡Cuidado¡" grité y todos brincamos en diferentes direcciones. Un violento ruido salió de Supi-ka y destruyó parte de la pared detrás de nosotras.

"Esto va necesitar un súper poder," dijo Healer. "¿Listas?" las otras dos afirmaron.

"¡¡Starlight Royal Flus!!" Las tres gritaron al mismo tiempo. El ataque fue directo al youma.

"¡¡Ahora Sailor Moon!!" las tres me gritaron.

"¡Sí! Silver Moon-"pero cuando empezaba a decir mi frase, mi traje comenzó a cambiar entre Eternal y Súper. "¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" finalmente el parpadeo se detuvo pero mi traje cambio a Súper Sailor Moon. "¿Huh? Oh no…"

"¡Tenemos que ayudarla!"" dijo Fighter. Todas ellas pusieron una mano sobre mis hombros y concentraron su poder en mí. Pero una vez más el único poder que sentí fue el del Kinmotsuai No Tier. Esto me convenció de que era Fighter la que lo disparaba. El nuevo poder comenzaba a formarce en mi boca.

"¡Celestial Love Destiny Reshape!"

El Koyomi se encogió al tamaño de una bocina regular. Volví a mi trasformación como Súper Sailor Moon y caí sobre mis rodillas. Ganetto y Juunigatsu no habían encontrado el Talismán y ya se habían ido, dándoles de regreso sus Kouhai Kesshous a las víctimas.

"¿Odango?" Seiya se acerco y se arrodillo a lado mío. "¿Estás bien?"

No le pude contestar. No sabía si estaba bien, algo andaba mal conmigo que no podía usar mis poderes y ahora también había perdido mi transformación. Estaba asustada. ¿Cómo vamos a salvar el futuro si ni siquiera puedo usar mis poderes?

"Anda, vamos a casa." Seiya me jaló y me llevó afuera. Nos subimos en la camioneta de los Three Lights y de pronto me encontré enfrente de mi casa con Seiya tratándome de despertar de mi trance.

Cuando vio que no dije nada, suspiró y me dio un abrazo de despedida. Tan pronto como sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, desperté y aferrándome a él, lloré. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Todo se está desmoronando!" Pude sentir su angustia pero después comenzó a acariciar mi pelo y a decirme que todo estaba bien. "¡pero no lo está! ¡Si no puedo pelear no los puedo salvar! ¡No quiero que mueras!"

"Oye, oye. Este Seiya-sama no va a caer sin ni una pelea. Recuerda, no estás sola en esto. Tienes un equipo de poderosas senshi que no te dejarían sola." Me quito mi flequillo y beso mi frente. "Necesitas dormir. Ya no te preocupes. Todo estará bien."

"Gracias, Seiya. Realmente eres mi mejor amigo." Lo miré y creí ver un destello de tristeza reflejado en sus ojos otra vez.

Me dijo "Buenas noches, Odango." Y regresó a su carro.

"Bunas noches." Le contesté.

* * *

"Netto-chan, tengo miedo", Juunigatsu dijo con un escalofrío en lo que se paraban frente al cuarto del trono de sus líderes.

"Por favor deja de llamarme así. Yo también estoy nerviosa. Pero si le demuestras miedo entonces no va a terminar bien. Solo cálmate. Déjame hablar a mí." Las dos respiraron profundo y entraron.

Ganetto estaba mas preocupada por su compañera. Aunque usualmente no era muy gentil con ella, sentía un acercamiento muy especial. En la situación en la que estaban, ella era su real compañera.

"¡Ustedes dos me decepcionan!" Nenkanigen hablo en lo que entran. "El Talismán sigue perdido y esas sailor senshi están trabajando para encontrarlo. Me han fallado."

"¿Nenkaningen-sama, cómo es que ellas están tratando de encontrarlo?" Preguntó Ganetto.

"Puedo sentir sus cristales de sailor buscándolo. Ellas canalizan poderes especiales para llamar al Talismán y una de ellas está muy cerca de hacerlo. Lo encontrarán con seguridad si una de ustedes no lo hace."

"Si nos das otra oportunidad, Nenkaningen-sama, no fallaremos." Ganetto suplicó.

"No debería. Ustedes no han hecho nada para obtener su objetivo." Juunigatsu se estremeció. "Aun así, les daré una última oportunidad. Si fracasan, será la muerte para ambas."

"¡Wacateru!" las dos chicas reverenciaron y salieron.

"¡Shinju! ¡Shichigatsu!" Nenkaningen llamó. "¿Están preparados en caso de que esa dos fallen?"

"Claro que sí." Una voz femenina respondió. "¿Verdad mi amor?"

"Claro querida, y nosotros ganaremos. Te lo juro Nenkaningen-sama."

"¡Excelente!" una risa malévola llenó la pequeña área extendiéndose en un eco prolongado. Un misterioso sentimiento se perdió dentro de los tres seres malignos. Sus prisioneros sintieron ese sentimiento con fuerza y ella se sintió tan asustada como nunca antes se había sentido.

* * *

QUIERO AGRADECERLE A CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR EL GRAN APOYO QUE ME ESTAN BRINDANDO. REALMENTE ESTO ES UNA GRAN EXPERIENCIA. ADEMAS DE QUE ME AYUDA EN MEJOR MI ESPAÑOL. LOL

**Katabrecteri:** Muchas gracias por tu ayuda del otro dia. Traducir del ingles al español es mas dificil de lo que me imagine. hacer una traduccion literal es imposible, por que despues no hace ningun tipo de sentido. Pero ahi voy. Gracias otra vez por todo tu apoyo.

**miki1920:** Me encanta saber que te gusto esta pelea. Para decirte la verdad, yo tampoco habia leido una antes, y traducir esta estuvo de lo mas gracioso. Y lo mejor de todo es que nuestro querido Seiya le pateo el trasero, jajaja. Es un decir. Espero que te guste este capitulo tambien. cuidate.

**:** Bien dice el dicho: mas vale tarde que nunca. Y yo sabia que no ibas a fallarme. que bueno que te esta gustando la historia y que te guste mi traduccion. Le estoy poniendo mucho empeño. hablando del insulto, te confienso que era peor, pero la verdad no quise ponerlo por que se me hizo muy fuerte y no quise tenere problemas. Si quieres saber cual era realmente el asunto, te lo dire en el messanger. Gracias otra vez. Besos.

**Srita. Rossy Kou:** Y sabes lo mejor de esta pelea? Que Seiya la ganó!!! Si no hubiera sido asi, juro que me hubiera saltado esa parte. jaja. Bueno espero que en esta ocasion no te tardes mucho en darte cuenta de la nueva actualizacion. Muchas gracis por tu apoyo.

**Kentauride Jay.** Juro y perjuro saber por lo que tienes que pasar para hacer una traduccion. Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, lo tomare en cuenta.

**BicitaKou:** A mi me da mas gusto saber que te ha gustado mi historia. Sabes que me encantan tus historias y es para mi un honor tenerte como lectora. Hacer esta traduccion me esta ayudando mucho en mi español, de la manera que tal vez despues de que la termine, me anime a escribir una propia. Lo del talisman, bueno solo te puedo decir que tienes que seguir leyendo para que descubras la verdad. Muchas gracias otra vez. Te cuidas mucho. oh si, y sigo esperando tus actualizaciones mujer!!

**Hotaru Koullen:** Amiga mia, de todas la que me han dejado review, el tuyo fue el mas largo de todos. jajaja. Me encanta. Ya te imagino detras de la pantalla con unas santas carcajadas y a tu marido con una cara de y esta loca que trae? Como le dije a Sol, Mamoru le dijo cosas mas feas a nuestro amada, pero como no quise ofenderlo de esa manera, decidi hacer ese cambio. Y a ti tambien te hago la invitacion a saber lo que realmente le dijo, para odies al mamon-chan un poco mas. Y cuando quieras te doy una leccioncitas para que ya te-aburras. jiji. Te quiero mucho amiga y gracias por tu apoyo. Cuidate y besos.

**Marie Winchester Lou Efron:** Me da gusto que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado ese capitulo. Espero que este tambien alla sido de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo.

**tSuKi Ai KoU:** Me alegre mucho al ver tu nombre en los reviews. Tu sabes que fuistes mi inspiracion para mi ultima locura. jaja. Es un poco dicil llevar tu consejo, por que estoy haciendo una traduccion literal, y aunlke yo se hay lagunas cosas que no hacen mucho sentido para ustedes, la tienenara mi, por que ese es el español feo que tengo. Aortunadamente tengo una persona que me ayudo en esta capitulo y se sento conmigo para enseñarme las palabras que en español no se dicen. Esta traduccion me esta ayudando mucho para mejor mi vocabulario y para mejorar la forma correcta de expresion en mi primer idioma. ME URGE IR A MEXICO!! Los nombres no son de mi creacion y creeme que si tuvistes problemas con estos, sifriras mas con los que vienen. Bueno mujer, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capitulo te hay gustado mas que los anteriores.

**Kari87:** Querida amiga, que bueno que se te haya hecho linda y espero que te guste mas y sea mas linda en cuanto avance la historia. Espero que no tardes mucho es descubrir este nuevo capitulo. amiga te cuidas y nos leemos pronto.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**La última actuación de Ganetto y Juunigatsu**

_En las Puertas del Tiempo, días antes_

Sus ojo granate miraron por la neblina gris hacia la nada. Era un lugar lleno de paz. No había ningún sonido a excepción que su respiración y una gran obscuridad por donde se podían ver las Puertas. Solo tranquilidad.

Movió su báculo enfrente de la puerta e hizo que se revelara un brillo de muchos colores que eran muy deslumbrantes para un lugar así. Otro movimiento mostro el futuro que estremeció la línea del tiempo en la que sus compañeras caminaban. Las cosas no se veían bien desde ese ángulo.

Vio hacía el futuro que todas conocían. Las torres de cristal honraban el horizonte. Estaba tranquilo y tenía una linda vista. Dentro del palacio, en el cuarto del trono, estaban el rey, la reina y su hija, la princesa. Rodeando el exterior, estaban las senshi preparadas para cualquier cosa. A este punto, la única manera de que esto se haga realidad seria si esta decisión no la toma la reina.

Había un último final que solo ella sabía que ocurriría. Era similar al futuro en el que todas las senshi han trabajado, pero había una gran diferencia. Ella había terminado los cálculos y como iban las cosas, porque las senshi de la luna eran libres de tomar sus decisiones, este sería el resultado de sus vidas. Eso, si sobreviven en contra de Nenkainigen.

Un pequeño sonido de unos tacones llamo su atención de las Puertas. Aclaro su mente y se posiciono para pelear. Pero así como apareció misteriosamente el sonido dejo de escucharse. Sigilosamente, fue a donde lo había escuchado y buscó algún tipo de energía. Cuando lo descubrió, suspiro.

"¿Una Sailor senshi?" el aura de lo que haya sido era similar a la de su líder pero más fuerte. Pero, ¿Cómo otra senshi se ha ido sin siquiera saberlo?

Más pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Sea quien seas, sal ahora mismo." Grito a la nada. Nadie contesto, pero un par de brazos la envolvió desde atrás, sosteniéndola.

"Te tenemos, Sailor Pluto. Y contigo fuera del camino, podremos viajar como queramos a través del tiempo y destruir el futuro." La persona le dijo.

"Dead Scream." Pluto trato de atacar a su enemigo pero falló. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"¡Somos los futuros cogobernantes de este mundo y de todo el universo! Bajo Nenkaningen-sama, somos Tanjouseki y Rekigetsu. ¡¡Ahora tu estas bajo nuestra merced!! Rekigetsu dijo, apretando con más fuerza a Pluto.

"¡No se saldrán con la suya!" Pluto lloró, pero ella sabía que estaba bien. No había nadie que la ayudara y no había forma de hacerle saber a alguien que ella estaba en problemas. Tanjouseki se acerco y tomo el báculo de Pluto.

"Esto será más fácil sin este pequeño juguete," dijo al mismo tiempo en que quebraba el báculo en dos con su rodilla. "Vamos Rekigetsu, tenemos que regresar ahora que ya la tenemos."

"Claro que si." Caminaron una pequeña distancia y arrastraron a Pluto dentro un portal obscuro.

El sonido de los tacones de antes regresaron y una figura se posó frente a las Puertas del Tiempo. Reparo el báculo de Pluto y cerró las puertas con un sello especial. "No necesitamos a nadie más por aquí, quien no lo necesite. El pasado está peor de lo que recuerdo. Tengo que continuar hasta que encuentre el punto en el tiempo correcto."

Corrió llevando el báculo de Pluto, su largo cabello plateado flotando detrás de ella.

* * *

Siempre en pareja bajo el dominio de Nenkaningen, Tanjousek y Rekigetsu, Ganetto y Juunigatsu se encontraban en su cuarto donde aguardaban por órdenes. Era un espacio obscuro y estrecho con solo un par de camas y un par de pequeñas sillas frente a una mesa.

"¡Estamos fritas de seguro, Netto-chan!" Juunigatsu dijo. "¡Los tres líderes tendrán nuestras cabezas! ¡No lo puedo creer, este es el final! ¡Adiós mundo cruel!"

"¡Oh calla y deja de ser tan dramática!" La regañó Ganetto. "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es crear un plan brillante que atraiga a las Sailors a nosotras."

"¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedan patear nuestros traseros?"

"No. Vamos a checar sus Koushai Kesshous para encontrar el Talismán. Como lo habíamos platicado con nuestros líderes el otro día. Creo que una de ellas lo tiene dentro de su cuerpo y ni siquiera lo sabe. Si lo obtenemos antes de que lo descubran, lo podremos traer a Nenkaningen-sama y salvarnos de la muerte."

"Oh si claro. Eso será fácil. ¿Cómo en todo el universo vamos a poder hacer algo como eso?" Juunigatsu tiro sus brazos hacia el aire en exasperación. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de sobrevivir no más de una semana.

"Las Sailor senshi siempre aparecen en donde hay problemas. Todo lo que necesitamos hacer es guiarlas hacia un problema montado. ¡Así las tomamos de sorpresa y atacamos! Ellas nunca sabrán qué las golpeó y así seguro encontraremos el Talismán." Ganetto tenía todo esto escrito en un pedazo de papel.

"¿Pero qué tipo de montaje podemos causar?" Ganetto sonrió y probablemente por primera vez Juunigatsu la veía así. "¡Oh no! Yo no voy a ser tu carnada."

"Solo hay una manera, Juunigatsu. O solo que quieras problemas de verdad con Nenkaningen-sama." Al decir esto, el rostro de Juunigatsu se veia con mucho temor. Lo pensó por unos momentos para después aceptar reluciente.

Ganetto estaba desesperada, pidiendo que su plan funcionara. Si no, era el fin para las dos. Se prometió así misma que sin importar lo que pasara, no dejaría sola a Juunigatsu. Ella siempre depositaba toda su confianza en ella y ahora no podría dejarla sola. Solo esperaba que las Sailors senshi fueran fácil de agarrar.

* * *

Decidí visitar a Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru ya que no las he visto desde el final del año escolar. Setsuna no estaba con ellas. Aparentemente se encontraba en las Puertas del Tiempo asegurándose que las cosas no iban mal en el espacio-tiempo Continuim.

"Bien, Koneko-chan, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida últimamente?" Haruka me preguntó cuando ya nos encontrábamos sentadas en la sala. Ella y Michiru estaban en el sofá. Hotaru en el suelo enfrente de ella, y yo en una silla que habían traído de la cocina.

"Bueno, he estado cantando regularmente con Los Three Lights. Tengo la habilidad de contactarme con el Talismán mejor que ellos tres juntos. No tengo ni idea cómo pero lo hago." Han pasado ya algunas semanas desde la primera vez que canté en el concierto con ellos y he estado cantando desde entonces. Seiya sigue diciendo que el Talismán estaba cerca, y todos lo sentimos, pero no hemos logrado verlo.

"¿Eso no quiere decir que estas pasando mucho tiempo con Seiya?" Haruka calcó su nombre con mal tono.

"Si, ¿porqué?" Me sentí confundida.

"Haruka no se llevaba mucho con Seiya-kun. Ella se preocupa por ti." Michiru explicó.

"Haruka-san, por favor no te preocupes. Puedes confiar en Seiya. El me cuida bien..." Sonreí. Se tranquilizo con mis palabras. Me miró un momento, después sonrió y volteo a otro lado.

"Confías demasiado. Lo sabía desde el principio que los conocimos, desde el principio que nos conociste. Un día, esa confianza te iba a meter en un gran problema, Koneko-chan." Haruka se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas a mis chonguitos, para después dirigirse a la cocina.

Hubo silencio. Quería hacer una pregunta pero no estaba segura si me iba a gustar la respuesta. Realmente, no había forma de no hacerlo, así que la hice. "¿A…a encontrado Setsuna-san algo acerca del nuevo futuro?" La cara de Michiru cambió de feliz a una preocupada. No quería contestar. Los ojos de Hotaru se llenaron de lágrimas, probablemente por haber recordado que Chibiusa no se encontraba.

Haruka me había escuchado y regresó de la cocina hacia la sala con unas tazas de té sobre una charola. "Aparentemente nada ha cambiado, bueno o malo." Contesto. "Parece ser que todo se dará con las decisiones que tomemos y nuestra manera de pelear."

Recuerdos de mi pesadilla me vinieron a la mente. Temblé por dentro. También recordé la última batalla que tuvimos durante el concierto donde perdí mi transformación y regresé a mi forma Súper Sailor Moon. Tenia mucho miedo de que eso me volviera a suceder, y en el peor momento.

"Cierto…" dije, Por un rato estuvimos hablando de nada en particular, solo por mantener fuera los temas del futuro y las batallas. Después de un rato, un programa que estábamos viendo fue interrumpido por una noticia de emergencia.

"Ese parece ser el parque Ichi no Hasi." Haruka dijo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de terror cuando vi algo rojizo y escuche a la gente gritar. "Esto no está bien…"

* * *

Las dos chicas estaban posicionadas en el parque. Una de ellas, vestida con cualquier civil. La otra esperaba entre las sombras por el momento para de 'atacar' a su compañera.

Había gente alrededor, pero no tan cerca. Ellas tendrán que esperar, escondidas, hasta llegar el momento justo para ejecutar su plan. Cuando finalmente hubo suficiente gente reunida, la encubierta se levanto y comenzó a caminar como si nada.

"Oh, qué lindo día," lo dijo de una manera que se escucho extremadamente falsa. "Nada podría arruinar un día como este."

Desde la obscuridad, su compañera salto. "Tu día está a punto de cambiar," le dijo y enredo una soga alrededor de su cuello.

"¡Auxilio! ¡que alguien me ayúde!"

"Ponle más entusiasmo, Juunigatsu." La otra le susurro.

"¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME!" Juunigatsu lloró. La gente volteó hacia donde venían los gritos. Unos cuantos hombres corrieron para tratar de ayudar a Juunigatsu mientras que algunas mujeres corrían para buscar ayuda.

Ganetto rio. "¡¡Están todos atrapados!!" Soltó la soga que sujetaba a Juunigatsu y cayeron al suelo. Después levanto sus brazos y un campo de energía rojo rodeo todo el parque atrapando a la gente. Juunigatsu corrió hasta el del parque.

"¡¡Es tiempo de ver quien de ustedes tiene el Talismán!!" Ganetto hizo un movimiento con su mano y un Koyomi apareció. Un monstruo en forma de árbol con ramas y raíces cayendo por todos lados. No había un solo lugar en donde no se escucharan los gritos de la gente.

Juunigatsu corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada del parque. Sabía que prono los reporteros llegarían. Su misión ahora seria llamar la atención de las Sailor senshi. Las llevaría al parque, para ese entonces, Ganetto ya habría liberado a la demás gente. Así, las senshi se confundirían y Ganetto y Juunigatsu las atraparían dentro de una cúpula en la que ya tenían atrapada a la gente del parque. Las chicas se quedarían sin poderes y las otras dos podrían buscar el talismán fácilmente.

En cuestión de minutos, un equipo de reporteros llegó en camionetas llenas de cámaras al mismo tiempo en el que Juunigatsu llegaba a la entrada.

"Soy Hoshi Kiyoraka para el canal 5 y estoy aquí en el parque Ichi no Hashi donde parece ser que hay problemas. Aparentemente, un ser diabólico tiene como rehenes a un grupo de personas. Dios solo sabe por qué." La reportera y sus camarógrafos se acercaron hacia la cúpula gigante.

"Hola, hey ¿Hoshi-san?" Juunigatsu trató de llamar su atención. "¡Hey aquí!" Kiyoraka se detuvo y volteo hacia ella. "Tengo información de lo que esa diabólica persona está haciendo y que es lo que quiere."

"Aquí en vivo con una sobreviviente de los ataques. Aquí esta…"

"Usotsuki Juuni. Esa persona quiere la atención de las Sailor senshi. Ella pensó que era una de ellas, pero no lo soy. Me las ingenie para escapármele antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Corrí hacia acá lo más rápido que pude para buscar ayuda." Juunigatsu trataba de llorar pero más bien parecía riéndose.

"Usotsuki-san, ¿cómo sabe todo eso?"

"Me lo explicó en cuanto supo que no era una senshi. ¡Oh Sailor Moon-tachi! ¡Ven y ayúdanos!" Juunigatsu se colocó enfrente de la cámara.

"Sailor senshi, si están viéndonos, ¡las necesitamos!" Kiyoraka dijo. "Mantendremos a la gente informada de la situación."

Todas nosotras nos apuramos hacia el parque, transformadas. No nos molestamos en informarles a las demás; somos lo suficientemente fuertes para encargarnos nosotras de esto. En la entrada del parque, el equipo de reporteros que habíamos visto en la televisión se encontraba ahí junto a la chica que había dicho que viniéramos.

La reportera me detuvo y me puso enfrente de la cámara. "Sailor Moon, estas aquí. Saluda a todos tus fans."

"¿Co-Como? Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto." Rápidamente saludé a la cámara.

"¿Pero no le quieres decir algo a la gente de Tokio? No te vemos con frecuencia por televisión." Colocó el micrófono frente a mi cara y comencé a parpadear hacia la cámara.

"Uh… ¿Hola mami?"

"¡Sailor senshi!" La sobreviviente nos llamo y corrió hacia nosotras. "¡Gracias a dios que ya llegaron! Vengan, yo las llevare a cu, digo a la cúpula."

Aliviada de deshacerme de la prensa, seguí a la chica con Uranus, Neptune y Saturn detrás de mí. Nos llevó hacia el centro del parque pero no se veía ningún tipo de peligro.

"¿Donde está la cúpula?" Preguntó Saturn.

"¡Arriba de ustedes!" Una nueva voz se escucho desde los arboles. Inmediatamente, la cúpula caía hacia nosotras.

"¿Que está pasando?" comencé a golpear y a patear la cúpula pero no le pude hacer ni un rasguño.

"¡Word Shaking!"

"¡Deep Submerge!"

Los ataques de Uranus y Neptune tampoco funcionaron. Comencé a asustarme con solo de pensar en lo que nos íbamos a enfrentar. Se sintió un gran temblor, sonó como si hubiera sido la pisada de un gigante muy cerca de nosotras. Todas nos giramos y vimos al monstruo con forma de árbol dirigirse hacia nosotras. En sus ramas estaban Ganetto y Juunigatsu.

La risa de Juunigatsu se escucho por todos lados. "Están atrapadas para siempre Sailor senshi. Que fácil cayeron. Ahora podremos obtener el Talismán."

"¡Nosotras no tenemos el Talismán! No tenemos ni idea de donde esta!" Uranus replico.

"Esta dentro de una de ustedes, pero no por mucho tiempo," Ganetto dijo. "Kigi, es tiempo de cumplir tus obligaciones. Extrae el Koushai Kesshous de esas cuatro y cuando encontremos el Talismán, destrúyelas."

Las ramas se extendieron por todo el lugar y atrapó a cada una de nosotras. Mientras me apretaban, pude sentir que algo me dejaba, probablemente mi Kouhai Kesshou. Uranus se deshacía de su rama con su Space Sword y Saturn con su hoz, pero en cuanto las cortaban, se regeneraban inmediatamente. Realmente todo se acabaría de esta manera?

De repente, todas caímos y la criatura árbol gritó y se encogió como un palito. Juunigatsu y Ganetto cayeron de donde estaban paradas. ¿Alguien había venido a salvarnos? Miré hacia arriba y vi la cúpula desaparecer. Dos nuevas figuras saltaron de un árbol cerca y cayeron enfrente de nuestras adversarias.

"¡Shinju! ¡Shichigatsu!" Las dos chicas gritaron a la vez.

"Su trabajo aquí termina, perdedoras," la mujer de la nueva pareja habló. Tenía el cabello blanco atado en un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza cubierta con un paño y atado con una banda de perlas y sus ojos plateados destellaban maldad. Seis mechones de cabello caían frente a su cara. Vestía un traje de dos piezas con una blusa sin espalda blanca atada alrededor de su cuello con perlas, con un triangulo negro en la parte superior y cuatro rayas hacia arriba. En su brazos unas extrañas cosas triangulares, dos en cada uno. Sus manos tenían guantes de encaje. Su falda era del mismo blanco que la blusa con un triangulo en la parte superior y también con cuatro rayas hacia la parte inferior. Calzaba tacones altos.

El hombre a su lado vestía más sencillo. Era de estatura mediana con cabello rojo rubí y un esmoquin fino también rojo. La camisa era blanca y su corbata negra. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo. Miraba de una manera arrogante mientras Juunigatsu y Ganetto temían por lo que iba a pasar.

"Prepárense para morir." Dijo él sacando un Koyomi. Estaba dirigido hacia Juunigatsu quien estaba muy sorprendida, y que no podía ni moverse. En el momento en que el rayo le iba a pegar, Ganetto la empujo quitándola del camino recibiendo el rayo.

"¡¡Netto-chan!!"

Nos sorprendimos mucho. Pude reaccionar, me levante y corrí hacia Ganetto que se encontraba en un charco de sangre.

"¡Netto-chan! ¡Por favor, no te mueras!" Le suplicó Juunigatsu.

"No…moriré… Pero tampoco quiero que tu lo hagas… tienes…. Que huir… de aquí… antes de que te atrapen. Vete Juunigatsu…" Perdió el conocimiento. Juunigatsu no corrió al momento, pero en cuanto vio a los otros dos enfrente de ella, corrió hacia unos árboles.

"¡Que cobarde!" La mujer dijo. Entonces volteo hacia nosotras. "Sailor senshi, recuerden estos nombres. Seguro estarán en su futuro. Somos Shinju y Shichigatsu! Gobernaremos junto con Nenkaningen-sama, Tanjouseki-sama y Rekigetsu-sama. Cuiden sus espaldas." Y con eso, desaparecieron.

"¿Qué debemos hacer para ayudarla?" Saturn pregunto corriendo hacia mí.

"Trata de curarla Hotaru-chan." Saturn aceptó y puso un pie en su frente. Colocó su mano en donde provenía la sangre y cerró los ojos. La herida curó y el resto de la sangre desapareció. Seguía inconsciente, pero sabía que iba a estar bien. La levante y me preparaba para llevarla a otro lugar cuando Juunigatsu salió de su escondite.

"Yo la puedo sacar de aquí," dijo y tomo a Ganetto en sus brazos.

"¿A dónde irán?" Le pregunté.

"No estoy segura. Si regresamos con Nenkaningen-sama de seguro moriremos. Pero si no, no tenemos a donde ir. Supongo que no iremos a ningún lugar." Comenzó a caminar cuando la detuve.

"Yo las puedo liberar. Se pueden unir a nosotras y les buscaremos un lugar en donde quedarse. No tienen que morir ni tampoco tienen que quedarse así. Permítanme ayudarlas.

"¿Tu… tu harías eso? ¿Después de lo que hicimos?" Juunigatsu se veía sorprendida.

"Si. Nadie tiene que ser malo. Todo el mundo tiene una parte buena dentro de uno y sé que ustedes la tienen, de otra manera no te preocuparías tanto por tu amiga. ¿Me permitirías hacerlo?" Tomé mi cetro y sonreí.

Pareció pensarlo por un momento. Miro a su amiga frágil. Para después decir. "S-Si…. Hazlo" Pero en el momento en que iba a comenzar, el cielo se puso negro. Dos figuras salieron de una sombra y con ira dirigieron la mirada a Juunigatsu.

"¡Juunigatsu! ¡Tu y Ganetto han fallado por última vez!" uno dijo. No pude ver su cara, pero supe que era una mujer.

"¡No! ¡Rekigetsu-sama por favor! ¡Fueron Shinju y Shichigatsu! ¡Nos traicionaron! ¡Ellos arruinaron nuestro plan! ¡Por favor no!" La figura negó con su cabeza y ella y la otra figura elevaron sus manos hacia el frente dejando salir unos rayos de energía.

Trate de interceptar los rayos. "¡Sailor Moon Crystal!" pero cuando iba a terminar de decir mi frase, mi traje comenzó a cambiar otra vez. "¡Oh no! ¡¡No otra vez!!" En esta ocasión, en lugar de bajar de nivel, perdí mi transformación completamente.

Fue demasiado tarde incluso para Uranus, Neptune o Saturn que no pudieron ayudar a Juunigatsu y Ganetto ya que habían desaparecido. No pude ver exactamente que pasó, pero pude imaginar habían sido evaporizadas.

"Lo mismo les va a pasar a ustedes si siguen resistiendo, Sailor senshi." Dijo la segunda figura. Después las dos desparecieron y el cielo regreso a su azul normal.

"Usagi, que paso?" Michiru preguntó. "¿Porqué perdiste tu transformación?"

"No fue voluntariamente…" Susurré. Michiru y Haruka se voltearon a ver preocupadas.

"Porqué no vamos a ver a Luna. Estoy segura que ella sabe lo que está pasando." Haruka opino. Ambas ofrecieron su mano y las tomé. Fuimos a ver a luna y nos dijo que no reuniéramos con las demás para hacerles saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Nos reunimos en el templo Hikawa y el miedo solo creció. ¿Qué me está pasando?

* * *

"Ganetto y Juunigatsu obtuvieron lo que se merecían," Nenkaningen le soltó a los parados enfrente de él.

"En efecto." Rekigetsu estuvo de acuerdo. "Por favor asegúrenme que ustedes no sufrirán las mismas consecuencias."

"Claro, Rekigetsu-sama, Nenkaningen-sama, Tanjouseki-sama. No les fallaremos," Shinju contesto. El cuarto entero tembló con las diabólicas risas de quienes creían iban a ser los futuros gobernantes. Su prisionera los veía en silencio y con desesperación.

"Que no se nos olvide la fase dos que es obtener más prisioneros. Vallan, Rekigetsu y Tanjouseki! Vayan por la princesa de rojos cabellos!" Nenkaningen ordenó.

"Si Nenkaningen-sama." Los dos contestaron y desparecieron.

La prisionera estaba muy asustada. Solo se imaginaba a una persona por la que podían ir. ¿Qué otra princesa pelirroja que conocía de otra galaxia? Pero, ¿por qué la querían a ella?

* * *

Aqui un capitulo mas. estaba tratando de actualizar una cez por semana, pero decidi adelantarme con los demas capitulos que me faltan por traducir. ultimamente se me ha hecho un poco mas dificil, ya que hay mucho trabajo y llego muerta a mi casa. Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Espero sus comentarios. Besos.

Ahora le doy pasos a los reviews del capitulo anterior:

Katabrecteri: Parece que el capitulo anteriro se te hizo cortito, espero que este se haya hecho un poquito mas largo. Muchas gracias por tu todo tu apoyo y tu ayuda. Platicamos alratito.

serenalucy: HOLA!!! Me da mucho gusto saber que te a gustado la historia. Se de tu existencia ya que siempre leo tus reviews en las historias de las demas chicas. Me alegra mucho que esta historia haya llamado tu atencion. Gracias por tu apoyo y claro que no dejare esta historia. Cuidate.

Marie Winchester Kou Efron: Espero que este capitulo si te haya gustado y no le haya faltado ese poquito que le falto al anterior. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Hotaru koullen: AMIGA MIA!!! COMO SIEMPRE ENCANTADA DE LEER TUS REVIEWS. DONDE TE ME HAS ESCONDIDO? TE EXTRAÑO. Pobre Serena, realmente de desespero, verdad? jaja. Asi, que piensas que Serena tienes el Talisman. Bueno, vamos a tener que esperar los proximos capitulos para ver si tienes la razon. Cuidate amiga y espero saber pronto de ti. BESOS.

Kou: Que bueno que te este gustando. No importa cuanto te tardes en leerlo con tal de que lo hagas. jaja. Bien dice el dicho: mas vale tarde que nunca. Ojala que este capitulo haya sido tambien de t agrado. Cuidate.

Misato Pen: Mi querida amiga. muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo. La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de quien de el galan de Seiya y mamoru te gusta mas. Tal vez ninguno de los dos, pero aun asi aceptaste mi invitacion. Me da mucho animos saber que la traduccion no me esta saliendo tan de la patada y la verdad me esta ayudando mucho. Y si nesecitas ayuda con la traduccion de español a ingles con mucho gusto te podre ayudar. cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo

Kentauride Jay: Ya te imaginaras por todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder cambiar esa maldita palabra. Si la hubiera puesto, hubiera sido mujer muerta. lol. Thanks for all your support and thanks for your advice. see you at the msn. bye

Eniun: Si la verdad pense lo mismo. Jamas me pude imaginar a Serena cantando y segun tan bien. Mientras leia la historia por primera vez ni me la crei y mientras lo traducia pensaba, ojala que las lectoras se la crean. Jaja. Espero que este capitulo tambien alla sido de tu agrado. Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Preocupaciones por el futuro; El Cristal de Plata pierde su poder.**

El palacio se sentía vacio sin ellas. Se sentía tan sola en ocasiones. Por supuesto, había mucha gente a su alrededor, pero nada podía remplazarlas. A veces pensaba que no debió dejarlas ir.

Pero como iba a ser posible retenerlas con esa miradas en sus caras todos los días. Conforme pasaba el tiempo las veía con menos energía, casi no hablaban, se veían mas y mas infelices. Especialmente la líder. Extrañaba a alguien en especial en la Tierra, la extrañaba tanto que a veces se veía tan deprimida.

De manera agridulce, la suerte estuvo con ellas. La Tierra pronto se encontraría en grandes problemas y las otras necesitarían ayuda. Fue la excusa perfecta para regresar y poder ver a aquellas que tanto extrañaba. Pero en realidad, ella las estaba dejando ir para siempre, solo que ellas no lo sabían aun.

Fue su decisión y prefería saber que ellas eran felices. Ellas ahora no tenían que tener lazos con su planeta si no lo querían. Podían ser libres, viajar por todas las galaxias, y sabía exactamente en cual galaxia se quedarían.

"Starligihts, espero que estén bien, espero que sean felices, inclusive en estos tiempos de peligro," susurró.

Justo en ese momento, hubo un gran estruendo y se oyeron pisadas de gente corriendo por el corredor en su dirección. La gente le gritaba a alguien que se detuviera. Los guardias debieron permitir la entrada al palacio; y ella estaba sin la protección de sus senshi.

Dos figuras se acercaron hacia ella. Corrió en dirección contraria para encontrarse con sus guardias buscando su protección. Después de unos momentos, el diabólico par se dio cuenta que habían perdido a su objetivo y corrieron de regreso solo para ver el largo cabello volar dando la vuelta por uno de los pasillos.

Cuando por fin la alcanzaron, estaba siendo protegida por su grandísima guardia, cada uno armado con lanzas y espadas. "¡Para atrapar a la princesa, tendrán que pasar por nosotros!" les dijo uno de ellos.

"Muy bien," dijo la mujer y colocó sus manos enfrente de ella. Una extraña luz rodeó a cada uno de ellos. De un solo movimiento, hizo que los guardias salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones y estrellarse en las paredes del palacio.

El otro personaje se lanzó hacia la princesa capturándola. Golpeó un punto de presión en el hombro de ella que la hizo perder el conocimiento instantáneamente, la puso sobre su hombro y se encaminó a donde se encontraba su compañera.

"¡Princesa Kakkyu!" los guardias gritaron.

"Ni piensen en volver a verla," el hombre les contestó antes de desaparecer los dos a través de un portal negro.

* * *

En el templo, todos estábamos reunido en el cuarto de Rei. Makoto, Ami y Minako estaban en la cama junto a Rei. Hotaru se encontraba sentada frente a ellas. Yo estaba sentada en la mesa teniendo a Mamoru y a Seiya, cada uno a mi lado. Haruka y Michiru frente a nosotros. Taiki y Yaten recargados sobre la pared. Luna y Artemis sobre la mesa examinando mi broche.

"¿Qué piensas que está pasando, Luna?" Le pregunté

"Me temía esto. Usagi-chan, el Cristal de Plata esta reservando energía. Necesita suficiente poder para así poderte ayudar a crear Tokio de Cristal. Solo le queda un poco de energía para poderte convertir en Sailor Moon y ya que la has usado bastante últimamente, se está terminando. Parece ser que no podrás transformarte más."

Las palabras las disolví lentamente. Me estaba desmoronando. A excepción de Seiya, nadie más me había visto tan molesta por los problemas que hemos tenido desde la graduación. Rompí en llanto y corrí fuera del templo a toda velocidad. Escuche a Seiya y a Mamoru llamarme pero no me detuve. Solo seguí a donde mis piernas me llevaron.

* * *

Todo lo que pudimos hacer fue verla correr. Pensé en seguirla. Aunque ella corriera a su máxima velocidad, hubiera sido fácil alcanzarla. Pero Rei me detuvo justo cuando me disponía a hacerlo. Solo pude ver como desaparecía, deseando que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

Nadie podría imaginarse que ella se estaba sintiendo así, parecía que se lo había estado guardando por un buen tiempo y supo cómo mantenerlo en secreto. La mayoría de la gente hubiera perdido esa mascara de felicidad para así tener a sus amigos alrededor apoyando. Pero esa Usagi… No era la primera vez que escondía sus sentimientos.

Ami hablo después de un momento. "¿Qué pasará cuando Usagi-chan ya no pueda transformarse en Sailor Moon?"

"Nada. El poder del Cristal de Plata seguirá reservándose hasta que sea el momento de cambiar a Usagi-chan en la Neo Reina Serenity," contestó Artemis. "Por el momento necesitamos el Talismán. Dicen que le da poder, ¿no es así?"

"Si," Contestó Minako. "Usagi-chan menciono que el Talismán le da más poder y un nuevo ataque."

"El ataque de Sailor Moon toma energía del Cristal de Plata." En esta ocasión fue Luna quien habló. "El Talismán es una fuente de energía, así que le da energía al Cristal para que ésta se transfiera al cetro de Sailor Moon. Es como si el Talismán estuviera recargando al Cristal de Plata. Cuando lo obtengamos, Usagi-chan no tendrá que preocuparse más de no poder transformase en Sailor Moon."

Luna y Artemis bajaron de la pequeña mesa en la que habían estado. "Creo que es tiempo de ir a casa. No se preocupen por Usagi-chan. Regresará a casa cuando ya se sienta un poco mejor." Luna se acomodó el broche de Usagi. Artemis saltó a los brazos de Minako y salieron del cuarto. Ami y Makoto se fueron juntas. Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru también lo hicieron, dejándonos a Rei, Mamoru y a nosotros tres.

En el momento en el que Taiki, Yaten y yo nos retirábamos, Mamoru me llamó. "Seiya-kun, ¿podemos hablar?" Eso fue sorprendente, cuando apenas la otra mañana estábamos pelando. Se debió haber dado cuenta de mis sentimientos en mi expresión. "Por favor. Es importante." Les dije a los muchachos que los alcanzaría más tarde.

Mamoru y yo bajamos las escaleras del templo juntos. "¿Qué quieres?" le pregunté.

"Hay algo que necesito decirte" comenzó. "Yo… yo no sé qué hacer." El viento se sintió más frio, alborotando nuestros cabellos. "Estoy entre dos importantes cosas, pero tengo que hacer lo es mejor para mi vida en este momento que optar por mi futuro distante."

"¿De qué hablas?" Lo miré sospechosamente.

Mamoru tomó aire y dijo. "Regreso a Estados Unidos para el otoño."

"¿Qué?"

"Esto no es algo que quiero hacer, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo otras cosas que hare antes de que me convierta en Rey del futuro Tokio de Cristal. No puedo vivir solo de pan y agua hasta que llegue ese día. Tengo que tener algo para poder sobrevivir mientras tanto."

En ese momento pude haberle partido la cara. Me moría por hacerlo. El coraje hacia él ha crecido desde que conocí a Usagi y pensaba en Mamoru como un mal novio, combinado ahora con que la iba a dejar, todo hirvió bajo mi piel. Apenas si podía controlarme.

"¿Acaso tus estudios se han vuelto mas importantes que ella? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera PENSAR en dejarla en un momento como este?" Le grité.

"Ya te lo dije, no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo. Mis estudios son mi primera prioridad, y despues Usako. No los puedo abandonar."

"¿Entonces la abandonas a ella?"

"Es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Aunque no me caes bien, ella te aprecia mucho. Sé que si me voy, el que tú estés con ella la ayudará para seguir adelante. Tú eres su amigo más cercano, tal vez más que las chicas. Te estoy pidiendo esto como la persona que la ama. Por favor, cuida de ella mientras no estoy." Mamoru me miró y pude ver las emociones en su cara. Tristeza, amor, pesar y algo más que no supe identificar.

"Cuando conocí a Odango, di lo mejor para estar siempre con ella. Prometí protegerla, incluso después de revelarle mi identidad secreta. Traté lo imposible por no dejarla sola. Cuando llegó el momento de mi partida, estaba tan preocupado por ella. ¿Quién la protegería? No sabía nada acerca de ti."

"Después regresé y traté de estar ahí por ella. Y aún así ella te sigue amando. Le he dedicado todo mi tiempo y ella te escoge a ti; el inconsistente, el poco fiable, el que solo piensa en él, niño trajeado, solo porque ella piensa que tu eres su única opción. Solo porque ella piensa que está atada a su destino. Que si ella lo deja, decepcionará a todos."

"He escuchado de tus pasados contratiempos con los enemigos, capturándote y haciéndote un lavado de cerebro. Luego te vas a América y te matan. Encuentro difícil tu papel de protector, es por eso que siempre estoy cerca de ella."

"Ahora te vas otra vez y estoy más que seguro que ella te escribirá y pensará en ti todos los días." Rei de mi propia ironía. "Me vuelve loco el solo pensar que ella te amaría después de todo lo que le has hecho."

"Nunca, pero nunca haría algo por ti Mamoru-san. Pero cuidaré de Odango por que la amo. Cuidaría de ella inclusive teniéndote aquí." Lo miré directo a los ojos con furia. El me miró un momento y luego negó con la cabeza y se alejo de mí. "Pero cómo va a tomar ella esto…" susurre cuando el ya se había ido.

* * *

De alguna manera, llegué al Centro de juegos Crown's. No había estado ahí en años, probablemente desde antes que atacara Galaxia. Recuerdos de estar jugando todo tipo de video juegos por horas con las chicas vinieron a mí. Y después recordé a Motoki y a Unazuki. ¿Todavía me recordaran?

Decidí en probar y entré. Inmediatamente escuché una voz muy familiar decir mi nombre. "¿Usagi? ¿Eres tú?"

"¡Motoki-kun!" corrí hacia él y lo abracé. Rogué que no se diera cuenta que había llorado. No quería preocuparlo.

"Wow, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡Pero si sigues igualita! ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Estoy muy bien! Pero te he extrañado. Creo que han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Qué has hecho?" Un sentimiento de culpa creció en mi interior. ¿Realmente han pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo vi? No solo a él, sino también a todos mis amigos que no son senshi. Naru tal vez no me vuelva a hablar nunca.

"Oh solo… pasando el tiempo. Solo voy a la escuela. ¡Más bien ya me gradué! Estoy tan sorprendida! Ni yo me la puedo creer." Eso realmente era cierto.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti. Yo también sigo en la escuela. Estoy tratando de hacer algo con agricultura."

"Que interesante. Y, ¿cómo está Unazuki?"

"Ella está bien. Irá a la universidad muy pronto. No puedo creer que mi pequeña hermana está creciendo tan rápido." El tiempo realmente se está moviendo rápidamente y mis viejos amigos se estaban superando sin que yo estuviera cerca. "¿Piensas ir a la universidad, Usagi?"

"Oh, todavía no se…" No con el nivel de estas batallas.

"Hey Motoki, te necesitamos aquí." Uno de sus compañeros le habló.

"Muy bien. Hey, me encantó verte Usagi. Asegúrate de regresar más seguido." Se despidió y regresó al trabajo detrás del mostrador. Decidí quedarme a jugar y despejar mi mente de tantos problemas.

No había nadie en mi juego favorito; Sailor V. ¿Por qué escogí ese juego cuando estaba tratando de olvidar todo lo relacionado con las senshis. No tengo ni idea, pero definitivamente ayudó. Introduje una moneda y una versión animada de la vieja identidad de Minako salió en la pantalla. Dejé ir mis pensamientos completamente y los derretí en esa maquina viciosa.

* * *

Debí de haber estado en el juego por horas jugando Sailor V porque cuando mire hacia arriba, el cielo estaba obscuro. También me di cuenta de que había gente a mí alrededor viéndome jugar. Los pequeños números arriba de la pantalla me dijeron que estaba en el último nivel y casi estaba por llegar al millón de puntos. Eso es lo que pasa cuando juegas video juegos para despejar tu mente de algo.

Decidí jugar hasta llegar al millón de puntos para después irme. Solo tuve que dispararle a un par de malos mas. El puntaje subió hasta que por fin vi los seis ceros. También había ganado el juego.

"Wow, Usagi-chan, eso fue maravilloso! Nunca habías sido tan buena es este juego." Motoki me dijo. La gente a mi alrededor decía mi nombre. ¿Cómo me hice tan buena en este juego? Porque lo vivo ahora.

"Gracias, pero es hora de irme. Se está haciendo tarde." Puse mi nombre con el puntaje más alto y me levante de mi asiento. La gente se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Sentí mis ojos extraños, casi sin enfoque. Después de no haber jugado por tanto tiempo, no estaba acostumbrada a pasar horas viendo la pantalla.

Me fui a casa. Todos han de estar preocupados por mi después de que me fui de esa manera. Ojala no estén dando vueltas buscándome. Cuando llegue a casa me fui directamente a mi cuarto. Luna estaba en mi cama.

"He estado esperándote Usagi-chan." Me dijo. Mi broche estaba frente a ella y me lo acercó con su nariz. "Tú no deberías salir sin esto."

"¿Para qué? Ya ni siquiera funciona." Dejándome caer en la cama, tomé el broche y lo abrí. El cristal ya no brillaba igual que antes.

"Usagi-chan, todavía te puedes transformar en Sailor Moon. No te puedes dar por vencida cuando todos tienen las esperanzas en ti." Las lágrimas regresaban otra vez, pero no como antes. "El Talismán."

"El Talismán, el Talismán, necesitamos en Talismán." Eso es todo lo que escucho, pero no lo encontramos. Ni siquiera tenemos una sola idea donde puede estar. Acéptalo Luna, el mundo ha llegado a su final."

"Por favor, escucha, Usagi-chan. El Talismán puede darte poder. Alimenta al Cristal de Plata cuando estés cerca y así entonces vas a poder pelear. Ahora, ¿Qué exactamente pasó para que el Talismán te de su poder?"

Recordé a Fighter colocando una mano en mi hombro y después sentí un poder recorrer mi cuerpo. Pero después de esa batalla cuando me volvió a tocar, nada paso. "No estoy segura…" Conteste.

"El Talismán esta cerca.," dijo Luna, mas para ella misma. "Si puedes usar su poder, eso quiere decir que esta muy cera. Solo no sabemos en donde…"

Mis pensamientos se estaban siendo aparentemente correctos. Si el Talismán estaba tan cerca que lo podíamos usar, tendría que estar dentro de una de las senshi. Solo en cual… aunque Fighter lo podía disparar, solo era por un momento para después desaparecer. No tenía sentido.

Mi cabeza, me estaba matando, así que decidí ir a la cama temprano.

* * *

Mi sueño recurrente me obsesionó una vez más. Esta vez fue menos espantoso porque tuve una idea de lo que vendría. Pero algo me confundió. No supe quien era la persona a lado mío. Obviamente él era alguien al que quería mucho. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules. Pensé que era Mamoru, pero me sentía algo extraña.

El teléfono sonó, despejándome de mis pensamientos. Fui al pasillo y contesté. Era Haruka.

"¿Koneko-chan? ¿Estás bien? Estábamos preocupados por ti." Dijo

"Estoy bien, Haruka-san, de veras. Solo tenía que despejarme un poco."

No respondió inmediatamente. Después suspiró y dijo. "Está bien. Solo no lo hagas otra vez. Nos asustaste a todos."

"No lo hare otra vez. Lo prometo." Luego nos despedirnos.

Iba hacia mi cuarto cuando el teléfono sonó otra vez. En esta ocasión era Mamoru.

"Usako, ¿estás bien?"

"Si, Mamo-chan. Estoy bien. Solo tenía que aclarar mi mente un poco."

"¿Estás segura? Digo, cuando saliste de esa manera, no sabíamos que iba a pasar."

"Está bien. Estoy bien. Lo juro." Hubo un silencio.

"Muy bien." Dijo por fin. "Bueno, ¿quieres que nos veamos mañana en el parque? Tengo algo importante que decirte."

"¿Qué es tan importante que no me lo puedes decir por teléfono?"

"Creo que vendrás y nos veremos mañana. ¿Qué te parece al medio día?"

Fue extraño. Mamoru usualmente me dice las cosas por teléfono. ¿Qué lo hacía tan diferente? Estaba preocupada.

"Está bien… entonces te veo mañana."

"Muy bien. Adiós."

Colgamos, pero aun me encontraba preocupada y confundida porque quería contarme algo en persona. En el segundo intento de querer regresar a mi cuarto, el teléfono sonó una vez más. Seiya era quien me hablaba es esta ocasión.

"¿Odango, estas bien?"

"¡SI, POR DIOS! ¡Todo mundo me está llamando! ¿Acaso no hay alguien que crea que puedo cuidarme yo sola? Le grité a la bocina. Escuche un 'ouch' venir del otro lado y me di cuenta que debí de haber lastimado el oído de Seiya. "Gomen, Seiya, pero a veces siento que todos me tratan como a una irresponsable pequeña niña."

"Por supuesto que nos preocupamos, Odango. Cuando te fuiste de esa manera, especialmente sin tu broche, pudiste tener problemas. No queremos que eso pase. Te queremos." Tenía sentido. Estaba bien en el pasado, antes de poder convertirme en Sailor Moon y debía aprender a estar bien ahora que ya no volvería a transformarme en Sailor Moon.

"Solo me gustaría que alguien me diera algún crédito."

"Yo te doy crédito. Solo quería saber que estas bien. ¿Quieres que hablemos?" No creí que pudiera hablar de nada en este momento. Tampoco podía seguir llorando.

"No, está bien.: hubo una pausa. "Ne, Seiya, Mamo-chan me dijo que me quería ver mañana en el parque. Me dijo que tiene algo importante que decirme. ¿Qué crees que quiera decirme?"

Seiya no dijo nada al principio. Cuando por fin lo hizo. "No estoy… seguro. No creo que sea nada malo. Eso espero. Por tu bien." Otra pausa. "¿A qué horas quedaron?"

"Mediodía"

"Bien. Entonces, te veo después, está bien?"

"Um… está bien. Adiós." Y colgamos. Corrí hacia mi cuarto antes de que el teléfono sonara otra vez. Pensé que iba a recibir más llamadas del resto de mis amigas. De regreso a mi cuarto, Luna estaba levantada.

"¿Te sientes un poco mejor, Usagi-chan?" me preguntó.

"Tal vez un poquito, pero no mucho. Todo mundo me está llamando a la misma vez y es loco. Nadie cree que me puedo cuidar sola." Suspiré y me tiré a la cama. "Supongo que tienen razón. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es gritarle a los monstruos. Alguien más peleara por mí."

"Usagi-chan, tu puedes hacer mucho mas siendo tu misma. Yo se que puedes manejar las cosas por ti misma. Pero todos te quieren y por eso se preocupan."

"Eso mismo me dijo Seiya. Y mañana Mamo-chan quiere decirme algo 'importante' en el parque. Tengo más miedo ahora. ¿Qué tal si rompe conmigo?"

"No creo que eso pase," me dijo. "¿Sabes lo que necesitas? Un día completo y total solo para ti. Les diré a todos que estas bien y así podrás relajarte y no tendrás que preocuparte por nadie ni nada relacionado con las guerreras. Será bueno que tomes un descanso."

"Gracias Luna. Muchas gracias." Sentí que ya no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos por un momento más. Así que los cerré y me volví a quedar dormida.

* * *

Hola chicas. Aqui un capitulo mas. Espero que este tambien alla sido de su agrado. Ha avido varias chicas que me pidan que alargue mas los capitulos. Me encantaria hacerlo, pero recuerden que solo estoy traduciendo capitulo por capitulo. Ojala que este capitulo haya sido mas de su agrado, ya que en el anterior no recibi muchos reviews. LOL. Ok chicas, las vere en el proximo capitulo. Chao


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen ni esta historia. La historia original le pertence a SailorXStar, yo solo estoy traduciendo con su permiso.

**DEDICADO A UNA ESTRELLA MAS EN EL CIELO. VICTOR, SIEMPRE EN MI CORAZON**

**¿Mamoru se va? Los sentimientos de Seiya. Usagi piensa en el Destino.**

Al día siguiente cuando me desperté el reloj me indicó que eran las 7:30 a.m. Sabía que me encontraría con Mamoru a las 12:00, así que comencé a arreglarme. Cuando terminé, eran solo las 8:15. Me pregunté si Naru-chan estaría despierta.

En lo que marcaba su número, me pregunté si ella quisiera hablar conmigo después de no hacerlo por tanto tiempo. El teléfono sonó una vez. El teléfono sonó dos veces. El teléfono sonó tres veces. Colgué imaginándome que la familia seguía durmiendo. Trataría de llamarla mas tarde.

En lugar de quedarme en casa sin hacer nada, decidí dar una vuelta por el centro. Era una manera fácil de distraerme de todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida. En lo que caminaba, me di cuenta que mis pies me llevaban al centro de juegos.

"¡Hola Usagi! Qué bueno verte," Motoki me recibió. ¿Vas a tratar de superar tu propio record?"

"Nah, creo que jugaré un juego diferente en esta ocasión." Había otro juego que usualmente siempre lo jugaba con Minako. Era un juego de carreras para dos, pero no tenía a nadie más con quien jugar. "Hey Motoki, ¿estás ocupado?"

"Estoy a punto de tomar mi receso. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" sonrió y aceptó. Pagué por el juego y los dos nos sentamos en 'los asientos de conductores'. El juego se tenía que jugar a gran velocidad y se me complicaban mucho las curvas. Por supuesto que comencé perdiendo.

"No te preocupes Usagi. Veras que aprenderás. ¿Por qué no sigues jugando y sirve que practicas? Tengo que regresar a trabajar pero mañana en mi receso jugamos otra vez." Motoki regreso al mostrador y comenzó a limpiar el vidrio.

Me quedé en el centro de juegos hasta las 11:45 practicando. Comenzaba a tomarle ritmo, pero sabía que tenía que irme. No quería hacerlo. Cuando estaba jugando, era como si me olvidara del mundo real. No tenia que preocuparme de mis problemas. Al cruzar las puertas automáticas del Centro, era como entrar a un lugar seguro. Eso era algo que estaba necesitando.

Me despedí de Motoki y emprendí mi camino hacia el parque. Mamoru estaba sentado en una banca cerca de la entrada. "¡Usako!" me llamó cuando me vio. Corrí hacia él y me dio un beso. "Llegaste a tiempo." Se escuchó sorprendido.

"Me desperté temprano hoy." No quise decir nada sobre los sueños que tengo que hablan de mis miedos acerca de mi destino.

"Usako, quería decirte algo. Es difícil para mí decirlo pero tengo que hacerlo." Estaba un poco inquieto. Tal vez estaba tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. "Está bien," por fin dijo. "Usako… me voy a los Estados Unidos por un semestre."

Otra pérdida.

Mis ojos estaban borrosos y con lagrimas, así que no podía ver hacia adónde iba. Fue una repetición del otro día, solo que esta vez, Mamoru corrió detrás de mí. ¿Porque hubiera querido ser consolada por él, cuando él era el causante de este problema?

Supongo que correr cuando no puedes ver, es una mala idea. Corría tan rápido que choqué con alguien y los dos caímos. "Lo lamento," dije mientras trataba de levantarme y seguir corriendo, pero la persona me envolvió con sus brazos.

"Todo está bien. Shh, shh. Todo está bien." Reconocí la voz y a mi mente vino el recuerdo de un apagón en una discoteca hace unos cuantos años atrás. Esa persona me abrazo fuertemente. Los pasos que me seguían me alcanzaron y se puso enfrente de nosotros. "Tenía el presentimiento de que esto pasaría." La persona que me consolaba le dijo a la persona que me seguía.

"Usako, por favor. Es solo por un semestre. Mi educación es importante. Por favor comprende." Mamoru rogo.

"¿Tú crees que eso es fácil?" susurre mientras apoyaba mi cara en la camisa de Seiya. "¿Tú crees que te puedo dejar ir con una sonrisa, especialmente ahora? Entiendo Mamoru que tienes que estudiar, ¿pero no lo puedes hacer aquí?" Mi cuerpo tembló y Seiya acarició mi espalda.

"Creo que te tienes que ir," Seiya habló con una voz fría. Escuché a Mamoru comenzar a protestar. No pude ver lo que estaba pasando, pero puedo decir que Seiya le estaba matando con la mirada. Los pasos de Mamoru desaparecieron en la distancia.

Seiya y yo nos dirigimos a una banca. Aun seguía llorando, pero ya no tan fuerte. Me sentó en sus piernas y me abrazó mientras yo seguía llorando. No estoy segura cuanto tiempo pasó pero por fin, me detuve.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Seiya preguntó

"No. Solo que ya no puedo llorar." Traté se sonreír pero no pude. "¿Porqué todo me está saliendo mal?"

"Siempre va a ver malos momentos en la vida. Solo tienes que seguir adelante y todo tendrá que cambiar. El futuro que tú viste, los dos futuros que viste, no están escritos en piedra. Ellos siempre pueden ser cambiados." Cuando dijo eso esbozó una breve sonrisa que me hizo sentir mejor.

"Muchas gracias, Seiya. Siempre estás conmigo. Eres el mejor amigo que nunca he tenido." Con eso, la expresión de Seiya cayó por un momento, pero rápidamente la quitó y la remplazó con otra sonrisa. Pude ver un dolor en sus ojos. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"Odango…" comenzó con una voz muy bajita. "Tengo que preguntarte algo. Algo muy importante. Y antes de que me contestes, quiero que pienses en mi pregunta y pienses en tu respuesta. Piensa mucho. ¿Puedes hacer eso?" Pensé que estaba actuando raro, pero acepté.

Seiya me miro con esos profundos ojos azules y sentí estar incapacitada. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado. "Odango, ¿me quieres?"

Me sorprendió que hiciera esa pregunta, ya que él sabía muy bien la respuesta. "Claro que si Seiya."

"¡No, no! No de esa manera. ¡Dios, pensé que a estas alturas ya te habías dado cuenta!" colgó su cabeza en derrota. Fue cuando realmente comencé a pensar en la pregunta que él me estaba haciendo.

Todos los recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos vinieron a mi mente. Cuando pasamos juntos sus días libres, cuando se quedo en mi casa para protegerme, cuando tratamos de vernos a pesar de que lo teníamos prohibido, cuando nos despedimos en el camerino en el concierto final. Un momento en particular sobresalió; decirnos adiós en el techo de la escuela.

_Seiya estaba parado enfrente de mí. La princesa Kakkyu estaba al lado de él y Taiki y Yaten a lado de ella. "Odango, me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo" Seiya dijo y sonrió._

_"Fue gracias a ti Seiya. Con la ayuda de tus consejos, pude salir adelante. "Un suave sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas._

_"Odango…sabes, yo nunca me olvidare de ti", sonrió hacia mí._

_"Si. Nosotros seremos buenos amigos para siempre"_

_Yaten y Taiki comenzaron a reír. Seiya puso una mano en su frente. ¿Por qué todas se reían de mí? ¿Por qué no había entendido?_

También recordé cuando estuvimos en el Crown's: "Odango, ¿tú sabes lo que es amar a alguien y saber que esa persona no te ama de las misma manera?" Todo estaba más claro. Inclusive la canción que él dijo que yo no podría entender.

"Seiya…Tu…Tu… ¿tu estas enamorado de mi?"

La cara de Seiya se puso extremadamente roja. "¿No lo sabías?"

"Entonces todo este tiempo en el que has estado cerca de mí, ¿es porque me amas?"

"Bueno, no al principio." Miró hacia el cielo y el sonrojo se rehusaba dejar su cara. Sonrió al recordar. "Al principio, cuando te conocí, me sentí atraído por tu resplandor. Era más resplandeciente que cualquier otro. Inclusive más que el de la princesa Kakkyu." El rojo en sus mejillas se puso más rojo y más rojo. "Pero entre más y más tiempo que pasábamos juntos, realmente me enamore de ti."

Todo me llegó de repente. Siempre supe que Seiya estaba enamorado de mi, solo que no lo quería admitir. Y creo que fue porque sería más fácil amarlo también.

"Seiya, me tengo que ir." Me levanté y corrí.

Seiya se me quedó viendo con una mirada dolorosa. Odio hacerlo sentir como si a mí no me importara, pero no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. Antes de decidir hacer algo, necesitaba saber cómo me sentía.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegué a casa, corrí hacía mi cuarto a pensar y pensar. No le dije a nadie acerca de lo que había pasado con Seiya esa tarde y dudo mucho que le cuente a alguien.

Nuevos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente. No los quise desaparecer, tal vez algo me pueda dar una respuesta. Así que las ideas flotaron, pero nada ayudó. Perdí la noción del tiempo, hasta que por fin me di cuenta que ya eran las 3:00. El teléfono sonó.

Estaba temerosa de contestar, pensando en quien podría ser. O era Mamoru, Seiya o una de las chicas. Podría hablar con una de ellas, pero no con uno de ellos por el momento.

La contestadora contesto. "Usagi, soy Naru. Me di cuenta que trataste de hablarme en la mañana y estaba hablándote de regreso. Llámame en cuanto puedas." La llamada terminó.

Naru llamándome, realmente era sorprendente. Tal vez debería llamarla ahora mismo. Siempre fue bueno hablar con ella. Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número. Contestó en el segundo timbre. "¿Moshi moshi?"

"¡Naru-chan!""¿Usagi? ¡Wow! ¡Me da gusto escucharte! ¿Cómo has estado?" Tal vez mi amiga no estaba tan molesta después de todo. Tal vez me extrañaba.

"He estado…bien. ¿Qué tal tu?"

"Muy bien, pero te he extrañado."

"¡Deberíamos vernos ahora mismo! ¿Qué dices?"

"¡Me encantaría! ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en el Crown's?"

"¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! ¡Te veo allá!"

"¡Adiós!"

* * *

Colgamos. Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al pensar que por fin voy a ver a mi vieja amiga. Corrí directamente hacia el Crown's. Naru y yo nos encontramos en la entrada y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

"No has cambiado nada, Usagi." Eso era cierto, pero ella sí. Ya no usaba el listón en su pelo, aparte de que se lo había dejado crecer hasta la mitad de la espalda. Parecía que se lo había alisado.

"¡Qué bonita estas, Naru-chan!"

"Gracias." Sonrió. "¿Entramos?" entramos las dos al café abrazadas y nos dirigimos a una mesa. "¿Y qué has hecho últimamente, Usagi? Te has enfrentado…" Naru se detuvo a media palabra y cubrió su boca.

"¿Que quieres decir?" le pregunté.

"Na-nada. ¿Qué has hecho? Eso es todo."

"Bueno," pelear con malvados, juntarme con extraterrestres, perder mis poderes, lo usual. "ir a la escuela. Creo. ¿Y tú?"

"Qué bueno. Yo también voy a la escuela. Es más, estoy pensando en ir a la escuela de leyes." Le pregunté por qué. "Bueno, fui inspirada por una gran heroína. Me salvó muchas veces y ni aun así no podre hacer lo que ella hace, pero quiero hacer justicia en este mundo a mi manera." Supe que hablaba de Sailor Moon y no será la última vez que lo haga.

"¡Qué bien!"

Hablamos de todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Claro, ella tenía más cosas que contar ya que yo no le podía revelar nada acerca de mi vida cono una Sailor.

"Usagi, te veo cono si tuvieras problemas, ¿qué pasa?" Me preguntó después de un rato. Naru me conocía muy bien, aun cuando teníamos mucho tiempo sin hablar.

"Bueno, tengo problemas de amorosos…" suspiré y puse mi barbilla sobre la mesa. Naru juntó sus manos y colocó su barbilla sobre ellas, indicándome que siguiera. "Como verás, tengo a Mamo-chan, ¿cierto? ¿Lo recuerdas? Ella asintió. "Bueno, siempre lo he amado. Siempre vamos a estar juntos. Y también esta Seiya…"

"¿Seiya?, ¿Seiya Kou? ¿El de los Three Lights?" Los ojos de Naru se abrieron al máximo. Obviamente ella era una fan. Asentí.

"Cuando se transfirieron a mi escuela, Seiya y yo nos acercamos mucho. Nos decíamos todo y siempre estábamos juntos. En ese tiempo, Mamo-chan se encontraba estudiando en Estados Unidos." O eso pensábamos, pero no podía hablar sobre eso para aclarar la duda. "Luego, al fin del año escolar, Seiya regresó a su ciudad y Mamo-chan regresó."

"Pero ahora que los Three Lights han regresado, he descubierto que Seiya también está enamorado de mi. Me preguntó si yo también lo quiero, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. Amo a Mamo-chan. Eso es obvio. Cuando se trata se Seiya, es como si hubiera una puerta bloqueando algo. Claro, lo quiero como a un amigo, pero si había algo más no lo sabía. Esa tonta pared estaba ahí."

"Usagi, realmente tienes un gran problema, y creo saber lo que tienes que hacer." Miré hacia ella y sonrió. "Necesitas romper esa pared y ver si realmente ese sentimiento hacia Seiya está detrás de ella. Y si está, y crees que es más fuerte que el amor hacia Mamoru, deberías quedarte con el."

Eso era lo que quería hacer, pero no podía. Si descubro que quiero más a Seiya que a Mamoru, tendré que dejar mi destino. Esa era la razón del porque esa pared, para bloquear mis verdaderos sentimientos y preservar el futuro que estoy supuesta a tener. Pero Naru no podía entender eso porque no sabía mi futuro.

"Naru-chan… es muy complicado explicar. No puedo dejar a Mamo-chan. Hay una razón muy importante de porque TENEMOS que estar juntos."

"¿Están comprometidos?"

"Algo así… pero es mucho más complicado que eso." Naru me miró con ojos sinceros.

"Usagi… ¿tiene que ver con que tú seas Sailor Moon?" Abrí la boca y mis ojos se pusieron blancos de sorpresa. ¿Cómo y cuándo se dio cuenta? ¿Me hago la tonta o le digo la verdad? "Sé que eres tú. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre están en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, siempre estabas ocupada, además de que siempre desaparecías y ella llegaba. Además, ¿quién mas podría tener tu peinado?" Me atrapó con esa.

"Está bien, está bien. Soy Sailor Moon. Y si, mis problemas amorosos están relacionados con eso. Recuerdas a mi prima, Chibiusa? Bueno, pues ella es mi hija del futuro. Mamo-chan y yo nos casaremos y la tendremos. Y gobernaremos juntos, pero esa es otra historia. Lo importante aquí es que no puedo abandonar mi destino. Si lo hago, Chibiusa nunca nacerá y el futuro será terriblemente alterado."

"¿Seiya sabe que tu eres Sailor Moon?"

"Jejeje… Te vas a asustar cuando te diga esto. Los Three Lights son las Sailor Star Lights, ellos se pueden transformar en mujeres." Ahora fue el turno de Naru en sorprenderse. "Vinieron de otro planeta buscando a su princesa. Es por eso que se hicieron ídolos. Cuando la encontraron, y ya el mundo estaba en paz, se fueron de vuelta a su planeta. Regresaron a la Tierra porque querían estar con nosotros."

"Hay dios mío. Nunca los volveré a ver de la misma manera. ¿Y todas tus amigas?"

"Ellas también son Sailor senshi. "Le dije quien era quien y que Mamoru era Tuxedo Kamen. "Es una vida pesada, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo."

"Wow, Usagi, eso es sorpréndete. Así que quieres decir que si no te casas con Mamoru, el futuro se destruiría."

* * *

"Bueno, no destruirse. Más bien alterarse. No estoy segura si Seiya puede ser el Rey de la Tierra, y si Chibiusa no existirá. No le puedo hacer eso. Además, eso altera la línea del Tiempo actual. Después de todo, Chibiusa nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos. Si nunca hubiera nacido, nunca hubiera venido al pasado y nunca se hubiera convertido en Sailor Chibi Moon. Todo lo que ella ha hecho desaparecería y tal vez no estaríamos ahorita aquí."

"Nunca me imaginé que tantas cosas dependían de esa pequeña niña. Es como el viejo refrán, si matas una mariposa en el pasado, podrá cambiar el futuro."

"Así que no puedo hacer nada."

"Sabes, Usagi, solo porque tú y Mamoru no tienen a Chibiusa no quiere decir que ella no vaya a existir. Ósea, tú y Seiya pueden tener una niña, llamarla Chibiusa, y enviarla al pasado. Nada cambiaría."

"Posiblemente, pero todavía no se. No estoy segura de mis sentimientos aun."

Naru vio su reloj. El reloj de la pared decía que ya habían pasado dos horas. "Usagi, me tengo que ir." Se levanto y camino hacia a mí. "Fue un gran gusto hablar contigo. Deberíamos vernos más seguido." Me levanté y le di un abrazo de despedida. Cuando nos separamos, colocó una mano en mi hombro. "Haz lo que tu corazón te diga. Parece ser que has estado atada a tu destino por mucho tiempo. Te veo después… Sailor Moon." Agregó suavemente. Me guiñó un ojo y corrió hacia fuera del restaurante.

La seguí pero ya se había ido cuando Salí. Comenzó a llover así que corrí hacia la casa tratando de cubrir mi cabeza. Luna me esperaba en la entrada.

"Usagi-chan, ¿en dónde has estado? Nuca me dijiste a qué horas regresabas de tu cita con Mamoru-san. Ya han pasado muchas horas. ¿Dónde estabas?" Le explique todo lo que había pasado ese día. La cara de Luna cambiaba periódicamente con mi historia. "dios… que día para ti."

"¿Luna, que hago?"

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró. Cerró sus ojos y pensó por un momento. Parecía como si estaba tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

"Usagi-chan," por fin dijo. "Tienes que hacer lo que Naru te dijo. Haz lo que tu corazón te diga." Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando escuché lo que ella me estaba sugeriendo. "Has hecho mucho desde que nos conocimos. En ese entonces, solo eras una pequeña niña, difícilmente te quedaba el papel de una senshi. Pero ahora, mírate! Haz madurado muchísimo. Te has ganado el derecho de obtener lo que realmente quieres. Si eso es ya no estar con Mamoru-san, bueno… creo que deberías dejarlo y correr a los brazos de Seiya-kun."

"Luna…"

"Usagi-chan, has trabajando muy duro para que los demás tengan lo que quieran. Ahora es tu turno."

* * *

"¡Oh Luna! ¡Gracias! ¿ Pero y las demás?" Recordé lo que paso cuando descubrimos que los Three Lights eran las Starligihts, especialmente las Outer senshi.

"Eso lo vamos a tener que ver cuando llegue el momento."

Esa noche, en el mismo sueño, cuando me descubrí frente a los espejos del destino, ya no estaban montados en piedra. Estaban tratando de mantenerse sin sus marcos, pero se mecían de un lado a otro. Cuando grité, una nueva puerta se abrió y una suave luz roja vino de adentro. Corrí hacia lo seguro.

Dije que me encontraría con Mamoru en el aeropuerto para despedirlo. Tenía planeado hacer algo; algo que sería doloroso para los dos. Solo deseaba que el entendiera.

* * *

**_NOTAS_**

**_PRIMERO QUE NADA, MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO. MAS DE MES SIN HACERLO, PERO PASE POR UNA DEPRESION BASTANTE DURA. YA SE ABRAN DADO CUENTA POR QUE. PERO AQUIE ESTOY DE REGRESO, CON NUEVA RECARGA. LE QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME BRINDARON SU APOYO POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO, EN ESPECIAL A KATABRECTERI, PERLA, LUCY Y SOL. Y A TODAS USTEDES POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y AGREGARLA A SUS FAVORITOS. NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO._**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes originales son creación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia y otros personajes son SailorXStar, yo solo la estoy tarduciendo con su permiso. Para mayor comodidad he mantenido los nombres y los poderes originales.

**_Seiya y Usagi; La Misión Liberen a las Senshi Comienza_**

Desperté después de un rato. Todo a mi alrededor era muy obscuro, excepto por una esquina del cuarto de piedra donde había una pequeña ventana cerca de la reja. Pensé estar sola hasta que puse una mano detrás de mí y sentí algo. Brinque de donde estaba y grité. Voltee hacia lo que había tocado y encontré a Seiya. Seguía frio ya que le habían quitado el talismán.

"Oh Seiya…" susurré y mi voz hizo eco por toda la celda. " Todo esto es mi culpa. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado el Talismán cuando pude. Pero me paralicé. Ahora estamos atrapados aquí y tu probablemente vas… vas a…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas y enterré el rostro en mis manos. Me recosté cerca de él y escuche su respiración dificultosa y su corazón que latía con lentitud.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" Sollocé.

"Creo que yo te puedo ayudar con eso.: una nueva voz se escucho en la obscuridad. Voltee en la dirección donde provenía la voz y noté un pequeño resplandor que poco a poco tomaba la forma de una persona. Cuando el resplandor desapareció, pude ver que también era una senshi. Usaba un traje blanco, con un cristal y alas en el moño. Los pliegues de la falda eran del color del arcoíris. Su pelo era plateado como el mío, excepto que los odangos eran en forma de corazón. También usaba una capa y un báculo largo. Finalmente en su frente llevaba un cristal en forma de estrella.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunté.

"Yo soy Sailor Cosmos. Nos hemos visto antes Sailor Moon. Me conociste como Chibi Chibi."

"¿Eres la forma adulta de Chibi Chibi?"

"No exactamente. Cuando vine al pasado como Chibi Chibi, solo usaba un disfraz. Pero podía existir con mi verdadera forma. En esta ocasión vengo del futuro, de una línea del tiempo alternativa. La línea del tiempo en la que estamos… bueno, digamos que el futuro no va muy bien."

"Pero si no eres realmente Chibi Chibi, entonces ¿quién eres?"

"Créeme, Sailor Moon, me conoces mejor de lo que te imaginas. Tuve que venir a ayudarte. En este momento no puedes usar tu Cristal de Plata, ¿estoy en lo correcto? Está restaurando energía para que puedas transformarte en la futura reina."

"Correcto." Contesté, tocando mi broche. Suspiré al momento de sentir que el interior de mi broche estaba vacío. "Y no lo pude usar cuando quise. Lo más seguro es que Nenkaningen le robó sus plumas de trasformación a las demás."

"En efecto pero eso no significa que no puedas usar esto." Quitó su cristal que estaba entre las alas sobre su pecho. Extendió su mano hacia mí. "Este es el Cristal del Cosmos, una gran fuente de energía en el futuro; inclusive más poderoso que el Cristal de Plata. Este te ayudará a destruir a Nenkaningen y a sus demás adversarios fácilmente."

"Arigato." Le dije en lo que tomaba el cristal. Solo con verlo, pude sentir su gran poder. Miree hacia arriba y vi que ya no estaba transformada en Sailor Cosmos. Su uniforme había desaparecido y ahora vestía un vestido largo plateado y una tiara dorada en su cabeza. Asumí que eso quería decir que era parte de la familia real pero no tenía idea de quién era realmente.

De repente, su atención se enfocoo detrás mío. Suspiro suavemente y caminoo hacia mi espalda. Un suave color rosado apareció en sus mejillas. "¿Acaso ese es Seiya? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo vi? Y sigue tan guapo como siempre. ¿Pero qué pasó que esta inconsciente?"

"Le sacaron el Talismán de su cuerpo. Era parte de su fuente de vida, y sin el talismán no se cuanto tiempo vaya a…" mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

"Oh si, ahora lo recuerdo." Se hincó frente a él y comenzó a hablarle muy bajito. "Oh Seiya. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte en aquel tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Y cuando te fuiste, me quede vacía. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Mi yo de ese tiempo no se dio cuenta de cuánto realmente te amaba, como ahora sé que te amo." Escuchó su corazón y su respiración como yo lo había hecho antes. "Quizá el beso que nunca pudimos compartir en ese tiempo te despierte…"

Se inclinó y lo besó suavemente. Por alguna razón, ese beso provocó algo extraño dentro de mí. ¿Eran celos? Trate de no pensar en eso y esperé a que pasara algo. Por un momento nada cambió, pero entonces comenzó a despertar.

"¡Seiya!" las dos gritamos al mismo tiempo. El sonido tuvo un extraño tono y nuestras voces se hicieron una.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se sentó viendo a todos lados. "¿Qué pasó? Donde…" tartamudeó.

"¿Seiya, estas bien? Pregunté. "

"Su… supongo. ¿Qué pasó?"

Antes de explicarle, me tire sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente. "¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien! ¡Creí que te perdería para siempre! Pero creo que a quien realmente le deberías de agradecer es a…" voltee pero ella ya no estaba. "¿Sailor Cosmos?"

"¿Quien?" Seiya pregunto.

"¿Estás segura que no te estás imaginando cosas Odango?"

Recordé el cristal en mi mano y se lo enseñe. "¡No estoy imaginando nada! ¡Mira!" Seiya examinó el cristal por un momento y dijo que entonces si estaba diciendo la verdad.

"¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos que hacer con esto entonces?" Preguntó.

"Esa es una buena pregunta…" El cristal brilló en mi mano y generó energía. Lo único que pude pensar fue en cómo usarlo para transformarme. "¿Por qué no trato de transformarme?"

"Inténtalo."

"¡¡Moon Eternal Make UP!!" Gritee, pero no pasó nada. "¡¡Genial! Ahora estamos atorados. ¿Por qué no me dijo como usarlo antes de irse?"

"Bueno, dijiste que es el Cristal del Cosmos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no tratas de decir algo que lleve la palabra cosmos?" Dijo algo que tenía sentido.

"Muy bien, uh… ¡¡Moon Cosmic Power, Make up!!" Pero otra vez, no sucedió nada. "¡Maldición!" comencé a llorar de nuevo. "¡Este es nuestro fin! ¡Te aseguro que todos han de estar muertos! ¿Por qué no podemos regresar el tiempo y cambiar todo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?"

"Hey Odango, las cosas no siempre van a ser tan fáciles." Seiya me dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome. "Pero no te puedes dar por vencida. Seguimos con vida. Seguimos juntos." Lo mire y me fije que estaba un poco sonrojado. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que realmente es.

"Seiya… gracias… tu eres, eres la persona más importante en mi vida. No sé lo que haría si no te tuviera." Esto hizo sonrojarlo aún más. "Anda vamos. Tiene que haber algo que haga funcionar a esta cosa. ¿Tal vez algo tan simple como Cosmo Power?"

La luz del cristal brilló en mi mano. Todo el cuarto se iluminó con su resplandor y tuve que cerrar mis ojos. Me sentí flotar y cambiar a un nuevo uniforme. Los mismos guantes largos y las alas de Eternal, pero tenía el mismo pliegue color arcoíris de Sailor Cosmos.

"¡Wow!" Seiya dijo. "¿Quién eres ahora?"

"Supongo que soy… Sailor Cosmic Moon." Pensé. "¿Ahora qué hacemos? Seguimos encerrados aquí."

"Déjamelo a mí." Dijo levantándose. Buscó entre sus bolsillos el transformador pero se dio cuenta que no estaba. "¡¡Mi trasformador!! ¡¡Me lo quietaron!!" comenzó a decir unas cuantas maldiciones. "Muy bien, entonces supongo que tendré que pelear sin transformarme."

"¿De qué hablas?" le pregunte.

"Nunca encontrarían mi Star Yell en donde lo tengo escondido. Como Fighter la puedo usar cuando quiera, pero como Seiya la tengo escondida en un lugar especial. Tu… tal vez quieras cerrar los ojos." Eso fue lo suficientemente convincente para mí. Cuando estuvo listo, Seiya grito. "¡¡Star Serius Laser!!" y las barras de la celda se destruyeron.

"Wow, ¿cómo lo hiciste?"

"Fui entrenado por el mejor. Vamos!!" tomo mi mano y corrimos por los pasillos del lugar.

* * *

Shichigatsu y Shinju se pararon frente a sus líderes con gran confianza. Habían encontrado el Talismán capturado a todas las Sailor al mismo tiempo. Y con los otros prisioneros todo iba bien para ellos.

"Shinju y Shichigatsu," Nenkaningen dijo. "Han hecho un excelente trabajo. Han traído el Kinmotsuai no Tier y se deshicieron de todas las senshis."

"En efecto," Rekigetsu estuvo de acuerdo. "Serán recompensados." Tanjaouseki asintió también.

"Y es por eso que es una lástima que los tenga que eliminar." Nenkaningen dijo ante la impresión de los otros líderes y sus seguidores.

"¡¡Pe-pe-pe- pero Nenkaningen-sama! ¡No hicimos nada malo para ser eliminaos!" Shinju se opuso.

"¡¡¡Silencio!!! Ustedes usaron mi cristal. Pudieron haber atentado contra mí. Se les dio la instrucción explicita desde el momento que se les ordeno de NUNCA tocar mi cristal," el gran líder gritó explotando.

"¿Nenkaningen-sama, me permite preguntar cómo fue posible que se enterara que usamos su cristal?" Shichigatsu pregunto lo más calmado que pudo.

"Mi cristal brillo cuando estaban atacando a las Senshi. Fue de esa manera que supe donde estaba mi cristal y fui por él. No me dejan otra opción."

"Espere un segundo, Nenkaningen-sama." Tanjouseki hablo. "Parece ser que sus intenciones de usar el cristal era parte de su misión. ¿Realmente tiene que exterminarlos?"

"¡¡NO se opongan o ustedes serán los siguientes!!" Tanjouseki y Rekigetsu miraron a sus sirvientes quienes imploraban con la mirada. Los dos movieron sus cabezas en aceptación a su líder.

"¡¡Prepárense para morir!!" Nenkaningen invoco a un gigante Koyomi, el cual recargó su energía y se puso blanco y brillante.

"Parece ser que es el final, mi amor. Por favor, solo recuerda los momentos que convivimos juntos y ámame en el otro mundo." Shichigatsu le dijo a Shinju.

"OH, Shichigatsu, desearía haber tenido más tiempo. Siempre te amare, querido." Se abrazaron y lo dejaron todo a la suerte. En el momento en el que Koyomi iba a atacar, Tanjouseki y Rekigetsu gritaron.

"¡¡ALTO!!"

Los dos se pusieron enfrente de sus seguidores. "Si quieres matarlos, tendrás que matarnos a nosotros también." Tanjouseki exclamo.

"En efecto," Rekigetsu estuvo de acuerdo. "No es justo. No hicieron nada malo."

"Entonces, si así lo quieren," Nenkaningen pareció considerarlo. "CREO QUE TODOS MORIRAN!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Y con su Koyomi lleno de energía ataco a los cuatro. Los tres prisioneros estaban viendo todo.

Los cuatro habían sido desintegrados y solo Nenkaningen y los prisioneros eran los únicos en el cuarto. "Tanjouseki… Rekigetsu… esos tontos. Siempre tan débiles ante sus trabajadores. Seré mejor gobernante yo solo." tomo el Talismán del pedestal. "¡¡Ven hermoso, destruiremos el futuro. A Tokio de Cristal. Pronto el mundo de Nenkaningen-sama!! Ha, pero primero, Gogatsu! Oparu!"

Un par de figuras avanzaron desde las sombras.

"¿Hai, Nenkaningen-sama?"

"Cuiden de las Sailor Senshi y asegúrense que ninguno trate de escapar o atacar. ¿Entendieron?"

"Hai, Nenkaningen-sama." Reverenciaron y regresaron a la obscuridad.

* * *

Los ojos de Ami comenzaron a abrirse, viendo a su alrededor. Todos sus amigos estaban colgando atadas las muñecas con cadenas. Debajo de ellos no había piso, solo agua y seguramente habría extrañas criaturas viviendo debajo.

A su izquierda estaba Taiki y a su derecha Makoto. Ambos, como el resto del grupo, inconscientes. No creyó que iban a sobrevivir por mucho tiempo en ese lugar, inclusive si se liberaban de las cadenas. Entonces recordó que ella puede congelar el agua con su ataque y así bajar a terreno sólido.

"¡¡Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!!" grito pero no sucedió nada. "Shimata!" descubrió que le habían quitado su pluma de transformación y probablemente a los demás también.

No tenia caso seguir buscando la forma de escapar por sí sola. Entonces golpeó la pierna de Taiki con su pie. "Taiki-san. Taiki-san, despierta." Se movió un poco, pero no reaccionó. Después hizo lo mismo con Makoto. "Mako-chan, despierta!" pero no funciono. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Seiya y yo corrimos por todos los pasillo buscando a los demás. Hasta entonces, todos los cuartos que pasábamos estaban vacios. Afortunadamente, no nos topamos con ningún guardia, y el lugar era tan viejo que ni las trampas servían.

"Seiya… que tal si ellos… ¿ya no están entre nosotros?"

"Ten un poco de esperanza, Odango, digo, Sailor Cosmos. Deben de estar por aquí." Y seguimos corriendo.

Después de un rato, escuché a alguien llamar. "¡Taiki-san, despierta… mako-chan despierta!" mi corazón brinco de alegría.

"¿Seiya, escuchaste eso?"

"Si. Taiki y Makoto siguen vivos. Y quien esté con ellos." Corrimos más rápido.

"¿Hola?" llamé. "¡Hola!"

"¿Usagi-chan? ¡¡Usagi-chan, por aquí!!" esa pareció ser Ami. Le dijimos que nos siguiera llamando para encontrarla. Por fin, llegamos a un cuarto redondo en donde todos estaban colgando de la pared atados de muñecas.

"¡Ami-chan!" comencé a correr hacia ella, ya que el cuarto no tenía puerta, pero Seiya me detuvo y me jaló hacia atrás.

"Espera. Mira." Señaló al vacio. Estuve a punto de caer a un lago infestado de cocodrilos.

"¡Dios! ¡Gracias por salvarme!" voltee hacia la pared del cuarto redondo y vi a todos mis amigos inconscientes." Ami-chan, ¿como los podemos despertar? Mas bien, ¿como los podemos rescatar?"

"No pueden." Una voz se escucho detrás de nosotros. Seiya y yo volteamos. Nos sorprendimos mucho al ver a una pequeña niña. Tenía el cabello largo, de color café claro con dos chonguitos. Vestía un vestido de color arcoíris al igual que sus calcetas. Zapatos de color negro.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunte, cautivada por sus ojos brillosos.

"Soy Oparu," contestó y su voz se escuchó un poco grave para su edad. "He estado atrapada aquí por años por Nenkaningen, desde que tengo uso de razón. El hombre que viene a alimentarme se le olvido cerrar bien la puerta, así que me escape. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Yo soy Sailor Cosmos Moon y el es Seiya. Y ellos son mi amigos y necesitan ayuda." Los vio por un largo rato.

"Creo que podre ayudarlos. Sé donde guardan las llaves. Con su ayuda, podremos conseguirlas y salvar a sus amigos. Y por el agua, no estoy muy segura."

"Si tuviera mi pluma, podría congelar el agua. Pero Nenkaningen me la robo. ¿Tienes alguna idea donde podría estar? Ami preguntó.

"Si. Creo que sí. Vamos. ¡Hay que rescatarlos!" Oparu nos guio. Le prometí a Ami que no tardaríamos. Solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran.

* * *

HOLA. DE REGRESO POR AQUI. SI, LO SE, ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO BIEN CHIQUITO Y ME IMAGINO QUE SE QUEDARON INTRIGADAS. BUENO ESTE ES SOLO INICIO DE LA BATALLA. LES PROMETO QUE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS SERAN UN POCO MAS LARGOS. QUIERO AGRADECERLE A CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR TODO SU APOYO. AFORTUNADAMENTE YA ME HICE A LA IDEA DE QUE LA VIDA CONTINUA Y QUE TENEMOS QUE ACEPTARLA TAL Y COMO ES. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS. TARDARE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR YA QUE ESTARE DE VACACIONES. SII POR FIN. ASI QUE LES PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO REGRESE TENDRAN SU CAPITLO. BUENO CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE MINI CAPITULO.

GRACIAS A:

serenalucy

Eniun

Katabrecteri

Srita. Rossy Kou


End file.
